Darker You
by DoctorWhoObsessed93
Summary: Bella is obsessed with her best friend's brother, Edward, ever since she was 10 years old. Seven years later, he's back from college and she's still obsessed. *Story is better than the summary* RATED M
1. prologue

_A/N: Hellooo! So this is my very first fanfiction, so please don't hate. I'm thinking this is going to be updated about once a week, most likely on Friday or Saturday. just a little note about the story **there are a lot of dark elements in here. My characters are definitely OOC. This also features a very dark, and mental Bella and Edward, so you have been warned.** Anyways, I hope you enjoy and feel free to favorite/add to your alerts or leave a review. I appreciate all forms of criticism as long as it's not rude. This is just the prologue the rest of the chapters should be longer._

Temptation: something, usually evil, that allures or entices. Temptation is everywhere, it's all around us. In fact almost everything is a temptation, alcohol, sex, hell even a friggin donut. Everyone has a temptation in their life. The only difference is whether or not we chose to give in to it. Some people are strong, able to deny their desires; some, however, are weak and cave in quickly. I'd like to say, that when it comes to my temptation, I'm the former, but I'd be lying. What's my temptation, you ask? Well, my temptation is the most bittersweet of temptations: love, in the form of a man six years older than me, Edward Cullen.

I remember the first time I met, Edward Cullen. I was 10 years old. Alice, my, now, best friend, had just moved to Forks with her family. We knew each other from school, we had the same teacher, Ms. Cope. It was the weekend and Alice had invited me to a sleepover at her house. I had never been to a sleepover before, seeing as I didn't have very many friends. Renee, my mom, was all too eager to allow me to stay. Charlie, my dad, however, was less than thrilled to allow his baby girl to sleep at a relatively stranger's house. My mom convinced him, thankfully, but not without Charlie meeting Alice's parents first.

As soon as our parents met, they hit it off, despite my dad's standoffish nature when we first arrived. By the time my parents left, Charlie was laughing with Mr. Cullen -Carlisle, as he asked me to call him. Mrs. Cullen -Esme-, and Renee had set up a lunch date later in the week, even. All in all, it was the start of a long friendship between the adults.

Before my parents had left, the front door had opened, and in walked the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, in all ten years of my life. As he walked into the living room, where we were, I couldn't help but stare. I only realized I was staring when Alice elbowed my ribs. She gave me a confused look, but didn't say anything, thankfully. Charlie, every so protective of his baby girl, especially knowing a 16 year old boy would be sleeping under the same roof, questioned the sleeping arrangements. Carlisle, having a baby girl of his own, assured Charlie that Edward would be in his room, upstairs, and Alice and I would be sleeping in the downstairs guest room. Not Carlisle believed his son would take advantage of a 10 year old girl, but he understood Charlie's need for assurance.

Since that day, Alice and I have become best friends. Our parents are friends and once a week we all have dinner together. Alice has come to know everything about me, except for my crush on her brother. Every once in awhile, I get the feeling that she knows but she nevers says anything. Alice and Edward are extremely close, always have been. Alice has never approved of any girl to date her brother, pranking the girls he would bring home. Admittedly, I've participated in the pranks as well, though with different reasons.

Years passed and Edward went off to college. I was only twelve when he left, but I still cried my eyes out, feeling my heart break, knowing I wouldn't see Edward anymore. He came home three times, that first year. Eventually, he stopped coming to visit, saying he had too much homework he needed to do. The last time I saw Edward, before everything happened, was when I was 13, my awkward teenage stage.

By the time I was 17, I had grown out of that awkward stage. My braces were gone, my hair was no longer a frizzy mess, and almost all of my pimples had diminished. I had grown into my body and I loved it. I still had my clumsy moments, however. Our freshman year, Alice had convinced me to try out for cheerleading. Now, during our senior year, Alice was captain, and I was still her best friend. I've had boyfriends, throughout high school, currently I was dating Tyler, the quarterback. My relationships never lasted too long, however, because even after 4 years, I was still obsessed with Edward.

 _End Note: So like I said this was just the prologue, a little bit of a background on the characters mainly. The next chapter will be out later tonight, but after that chapters will come out once a week. So yeah, don't forget to leave a review and I will reply with a sneek peak of Chapter 2 perhaps? ;) :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm baaack! so I know I promised this chapter would be out last night, but I went to a friend's b-day party and when I got home it was really late and I was exhausted, so I'm really sorry about that. But, here it is, first thing in the morning, chapter one of Darker You. Please, read, enjoy, and leave a review if you feel like it. Hope everyone has a great day today :)_

 ** _Warnings: This story is DARK. My characters are OOC and a little crazy. Trigger warnings for this chapter, self harm/ attempted suicide. There is also a citrusy part in this chapter, so if you don't like it please DO NOT READ. (I will outline these in bold so you can skip over them)._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Myers, I only own the plot._**

 ** _Chapter One_**

"Bella!" I was at cheer practice, Alice was late, so I was leading the practice.

Being friends with Alice, basically meant that I learned the new routines before the rest of the squad. Which was perfect, because I definitely needed more time to perfect certain routines. This also meant, that whenever Alice was absent, or just late, I got to lead the practice, and teach the other girls as well.

When I heard Alice scream my name, I turned my head so fast, I was lucky not to have broken my neck. Alice was in her uniform, but her shirt was twisted and her skirt was slightly askewed. Her hair was a mess, and out of her ponytail that she normally wore for practice. I didn't have to ask why she had been late. I could tell she had got caught up with her boyfriend, Jasper, captain of the basketball team. I held back a smirk as she ran over to me, a big smile on her face.

"Um Alice, your uniform-"

"Shut it Mallory!" Alice barked at Jessica, the cheerleader who pointed out Alice's uniform malfunction.

"Alice, what's going on?" I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

Instead of answering me, Alice turned to the other cheerleaders. She announced that practice was cancelled today. There were a few grumbles, but none of them were stupid enough to question Alice. Alice may be small, but she had a hell of a temper and wasn't afraid to unleash it on any deserving victim. Before anyone else had the chance to leave, Alice grabbed my wrist, and pulled me away. I barely had time to pick up my bag, before I was pulled out to her yellow Lamborghini. Her family was very rich. Carlisle was the best surgeon in Washington and Esme had a small, successful interior design business that reached clients, all the way in Seattle. Why they settled in Forks, is beyond me, but I was happy to have my best friend.

"Alice, calm down." I groaned as we sat in her car. "What's going on?"

"Okay, so I was in Jasper's truck, right-" she turned to face me.

"I already figured that out, slut." I teased.

"Shut up." She glared at me, with a wide smile. "Anyways, so we were making out and I felt my phone vibrate. I didn't answer it at first, because, well you know. But it kept vibrating so I had to answer it, what if it was an emergency you know? So I answered it, and you'll never guess who it was."

By this point Alice was jumping up and down in her seat. I was curious, now, to who could have been on the phone to make my friend react like this. She was even more giddy than she usually was. I knew Alice wasn't really asking me to guess. If I stayed quiet, she would get hurt, but if I tried to guess she would interrupt me and tell me anyways.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Edward!" She squealed. "He says he's finished his last semester and is coming to visit! He already called mom and dad, but he wanted to be the one to tell me."

I felt my heart beating faster with each word she spoke. My mind was a clouded mess as I tried to process this information. Edward, the boy I was obsessed with, was coming back. It had been so long since I saw him last time. He hadn't seen me since I had gotten my braces off. I came up with a plan then, I would seduce Edward. He would be mine. I know he's 24 and I'm still a minor, but my birthday was in a few months and I would be an adult. He would be mine, and I would be his, finally.

"When is he coming?" I asked.

"That's just it!" She squealed, again. "He's coming now! His plane should be landing soon and he said that mom and dad said it's alright if I pick him up! You're coming with me Bella!"

"Duh!" I giggled, sitting back in my seat. I put my seatbelt on, forming my plan in my head.

The airport was in Port Angeles. It was an hour and a half away from Forks. The drive seemed to go by in no time, however. Alice and I talked and sang along with the radio. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Alice, when my mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Edward and my plan. It felt like no time at all had passed by the time we arrived at the airport. Before I knew it, Alice and I were standing by the terminal. Soon after Edward's flight came in and people began to walk off the plane.

Alice was standing on a chair, her 4'11" frame not tall enough to see over everyone's heads. She reminded me of a little kid as she began to jump excitedly. She pointed a finger in the crowd, smiling at me before turning back. She began waving her hands, calling Edward's name.. I was half tempted to jump on the chair beside Alice so I could see, but decided against it. Knowing my luck I'd end up falling and breaking a bone.

"Alice!" I heard a deep chuckle.

The voice came from a man in a pair of cargo shorts and a too tight shirt, displaying a gaming design. The man wasn't fat, but pouchy. His hair was thinning and he had thick, black, square-frame glasses perched on his huge nose. For a moment I felt my heart drop. Had my 10 year old judgement been that bad? Was this really the man I once considered a God? Then, as if God, himself, heard my prayers, the almost-bald man stepped to the side. I let out a breath, I didn't know I'd been holding.

Behind the bald man was, Edward. I had no doubt once I saw him. I could practically hear angels singing as a spotlight shone directly on him. He was different than the last time I saw him. His hair was no longer a bright red, but more of a copper color. His skin, which used to have a myriad of freckles, was now almost flawless. I say almost because I could see a small part of a tattoo, just peaking out from his sleeve. He'd always been tall, but now he was much less lanky. He wasn't overly muscled, however, but it was obvious he was not someone you'd want to get in a fight with.

The only thing that didn't seem to have changed, were his eyes. Still the same vibrant green as the last time I saw him. I remember, when I first saw his eyes, how they reminded me of a beautiful green meadow, surrounded by tall, dark trees. I couldn't help but grin wider, as he got closer and closer to me. Everything seemed to slow down, as if in a movie, as the guy drew closer and closer to the love of his life, unable to stay away from her any longer. Unfortunately, I was not Edward's target.

"Edward! You're here!" Alice squealed as Edward wrapper her in his strong arms, twirling her around.

"Alice, my god, I can't believe how long it been!" He set her down and looked over her. "Well, at least you're still a munchkin. I was worried you might have hit a growth spurt."

"We can't all be a moose." Alice teased.

"Some of us just have to settle for being a squirrel." Edward laughed at their ongoing joke. He stopped laughing, then looked at her with pursed lips and dark eyes. "You've grown though, munchkin… I don't like it."

"You don't like that I'm not a little kid?" Alice scoffed.

"I don't like the thought of kicking some punk's ass for being inappropriate with my baby sister." He explained.

"You touch Jasper and I with personally kill you." Alice threatened, glaring hotly at her brother.

"Jasper? So that's the little shit's name? I'll have to remember that." Edward chuckled.

Alice was about ready to yell at Edward. I could already see it playing out. She'd yell, he'd yell, and the whole ride home would be filled with tense silence. I decided to step in, maybe begin to put my plan in action.

"Hi Edward." I spoke softly, looking up at him, through my eyelashes.

He turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as he glanced down. He narrowed his eyes at my wrist. I knew what he was looking at. I could practically feel the heat of his gaze, zeroed in on the tiny, barely visible, scar. I quickly brought my hands behind my back, cursing at the fact that my uniform didn't have long sleeves.

 **Most people don't notice the scar. It happened when I was 14, almost a year after Edward's last visit. I had been depressed ever since my birthday. Alice had just joined the cheerleading squad, but I was still just an outcast. My dad had been working overtime lately, while my mom began to assist Esme in her interior design business, leaving me home alone most nights. Add to the fact that it'd been one year since I saw the boy I had a growing obsession for, and I was a mess.**

 **It was one afternoon, after Alice and I had gotten had gotten into an arguement and I had called her a bitch. It was the first time I'd ever called her such a name. We had been at school, getting ready to go home. Alice had been hurt and angry, but before I could take the words back, she screamed that I was a cunt. Everybody in the hallway had stopped and stared at us. I ran out of the school and back to my house, alone. Alice and I usually walked home together, but I was no longer Alice's friend.**

 **When I got home, I saw that nobody else was home. Renee had left a note on the kitchen island, saying that she and Esme had to go to Port Angeles and should be back soon; Charlie was working until late; and if I needed anything Carlisle was right next door. I'm not proud of what I did next. I was so upset, feeling more alone than I ever had before. The knife was lying on the counter, next to the sink. It felt like I was on autopilot as I brought the knife to my skin, pressing slightly, feeling the sharpness against my arm. The next thing I know, I'm holding a bloody knife and a painful fire spreads up my arm. I've always had a queasy stomach when it came to blood, and at the sight of my own, my world turned black and I passed out.**

 **The next thing I know, I'm waking up to a loud, insistent beeping. I was in a hospital, hooked up to an IV. The first person I saw was Dr. Cullen. He had a calm smile on my face as he told me my parents were on their way. When I asked him what happened he told me that Alice had found me on my kitchen floor and my arm was bleeding. She immediately called her dad as she applied pressure to my cut. He called an ambulance as he ran over to my house. He and Alice rode in the ambulance with me, Alice holding my hand the entire time, refusing to let go.**

 **When we got to the hospital, Carlisle rushed me to a room while Alice had to stay in the waiting room. I hadn't cut an artery, but it was a pretty deep cut and I definitely needed stitches, that Carlisle did himself. He said I didn't have a concussion and said I was free to go as soon as Charlie and Renee got here. Alice came in after her dad left. Her eyes were red and tears stained her face. She didn't say anything, just buried her head in my neck, clinging to me.**

 **The scar left from the stitches, wasn't pretty. At first I felt like everybody was looking at it. People would talk to me, but their eyes would be on my wrist. Thankfully, the scar eventually faded. Now the scar was only noticeable if you looked for it. I figured Alice had told Edward about it, as she normally told him everything, except about boys.**

"Isabella. Nice to see you again." Edward smiled, although it seemed forced.

"You too. How's college?" I asked, biting my lip as I looked down.

"It's good." He nodded.

I glanced up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was turned to me, but his eyes were shifted so he was looking over my shoulder. I turned my head, seeing a group of girls, giggling as they looked Edward. I turned to him again. His face was blank, but his eyes were a bit darker. I couldn't deny how my heart beat faster at the fact that he wasn't affected by the giggling girls. I was more confident that he would be mine, as I am already his.

"Bella will you help Edward get his bags? I'll meet you at the car." Alice asked.

Before I could answer her, she took off, leaving me alone with her brother. I silently thanked God for making Alice my best friend. I turned to Edward, but he had already started walking towards baggage claim. I ran to catch up with him, but even then I had to practically run to match his long strides. We got to the baggage claim and Edward and I stood side by side as we watched for his luggage. I asked him what it looked like, and he looked up at me, a dark look in his eyes.

Before I knew it, Edward had pushed me into a dark corner of the baggage claim area. His hands rested against the wall, one each side of my head. His eyes grew impossibly darker as he leaned closer. I could feel his warm breath on my skin, creating goosebumps. I would be turned on right now, if it wasn't for the dangerous glint in his eye. Hell, who am I kidding? That dangerous glint turned me on more.

"Let me give you some advice, little girl," he whispered lowly, his voice almost a growl, "Stay away from me unless you want something bad to happen. I'm not the guy you want, trust me."

My mouth hung open a bit as I stared up at him. Did he really just threaten me? But damn if that wasn't the sexiest threat I'd ever received. I wanted to grab him by the collar of his black v-neck, and push his lips against mine. I wanted him to pull my hair as he forced his tongue in my mouth. I wanted to feel his hands dig into my waist, pulling me tight, against him, pressing every inch of his body against mine. I wanted him to leave purple hickies as he nips and sucks on my neck, my collarbone, my breasts.

Edward pulled away from me, eyeing my flushed face for a moment. He glared at me one last time before he turned to the baggage claim. He picked up two black duffle bags and walked away. I was left with alone with the aftermath of my fantasies. I quickly pulled myself together and took off after him. When we exited the airport, I saw Alice sitting by the curb in her car, waiting on us. Edward threw his bags in the trunk, as I sat in the back seat. As Edward walked past, to get in the passenger seat, he threw me another dark look, his eyes narrowing in on the seat belt that laid unbuckled.

The drive home was filled, mostly, with Alice and Edward talking, joking and laughing. I've always envied their relationship. After I was born, the doctors told my mom that she couldn't have anymore children. It was a miracle, really, that I was even born. So, unless they were planning on adopting, I would never have a brother or sister. I don't think I'd want a younger sibling anyway. I've always wanted someone older than me, someone that would protect me, always be there for me, like Edward was with Alice.

I mostly sat quietly, during the ride. Every once in awhile, Alice would ask me something, trying to bring me into the conversation. I was happy, however, to just listen to Edward talk, teasing his 'baby sister'. I was quietly studying him. The way he'd run his hand through his hair, when he was embarrassed; the small half smirk, his lips formed as he tried to not laugh; how the light in his eyes, dimmed just a little, when he talked about college. I wanted to learn his mannerisms and remember them.

I was startled as Edward's eyes darted to me. He stared at me for two seconds, before looking away. It wasn't the mere fact that he looked at me, that had my heart racing, again. It was the look in his eyes. It was so much different than when he looked at me at the airport. That look had been dark, dangerous, yet sexy. This was look was filled with resentment, loathing, and something else that made my lower stomach clench. I couldn't quite place the last emotion, but it was definitely something good.

Soon after, we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. The black mercedes in front of us, told me that Carlisle and Esme were already home. As we got out of the car, the front door flew open and Esme stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. I watched, with a small smile, as she ran to her son, enveloping him in her arms. It was always funny to see Esme or Alice hug Edward. He was so tall, and they were both so short. Hell, even I'm taller than Esme, though not by much.

"My baby." I heard Esme cry, though it was muffled by Edward's shirt.

"Aw, ma." Edward sighed, wrapping his arms around his mother.

Esme, however, broke away. She looked up at Edward, a glare on her face. Edward looked scared, knowing his mother's temper, which could rival Alice's.

"It's been almost four years! Four freaking years!" Esme shouted.

"Mom, I was at college-" Edward tried to explain, but Esme cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any excuses mister! You know what? That's it, you are not allowed to leave again, nope. I forbid it." Esme shook her head, nothing about her tone to indicate she was joking.

"I missed you too ma." Edward chuckled, pulling her into his arms again.

Esme pouted, but wrapper her arms around her son. When she pulled away, she wiped away a few tears, that had fallen on her cheeks. Edward was greeted by Carlisle with a fatherly pat, but you could see in his eyes, how proud he was of his son, and how happy he was that Edward was here.

"I'm still a little tired from the plane ride." Edward said.

I was the only one that notice his eyes slide to me. I felt my heart sink a little. He was making an excuse to get me to leave. It was obvious only to me. I wonder what I've done to make him angry with me? The last time I had saw him, we were pretty close. Obviously I didn't see myself as his little sister, but we were friends at least I thought so. What happened in the few years he'd been away to make him resent me?

"Well, it's getting late. I'm just gonna head home." I spoke up.

"Oh, will you be coming back over with your parents?" Esme asked.

"Um-?" I looked at her confused to what she meant.

"I invited you and your parents to dinner. Didn't Alice tell you?" She explained.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something." Alice muttered.

"Sure Esme." I rolled my eyes at Alice, chuckling. 

"Great. See you soon dear." Esme hugged me goodbye.

I waved goodbye to Alice then turned to walk through the woods that separated my house from the Cullen's. Just as I got to the treeline, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Turning, I saw Edward was still standing in the driveway. His hard eyes were locked on me, an angry expression on his face. I assumed it was because he thought he wouldn't have to see me anymore tonight. Well that's just too bad Edward, I'm not the type of girl to give up once I've got a goal in mind.

I made my way through the trees, following the familiar path that I've walked on since third grade. I wasn't afraid of the woods, in fact they made me feel safe, secluded. I used to explore the small group of trees when I was younger. I once found a small meadow in here, now it's like my own secret hideout, away from the world.

As the trees broke, I saw my backyard. I walked through the back door, calling out to my parents as I did. I went up to my ensuite bathroom and took a quick shower. As I was shaving my legs, I came up with a great idea. I got out of the shower and texted Alice. When she texted back, I pulled up Tyler's name in my contacts and texted him.

I quickly dressed in my favorite faded blue jean skirt and a purple sleeveless shirt. The shirt had a scoop neck and clung to my body, showing off my breasts and curves. The skirt stopped just above my knees, but rode just a little higher when I sat down. It was the perfect combination of conservative and flirty. I wore the tacky gold chain that Tyler bought me for christmas. It was too short and had a big heart-shaped pendant hanging from it. I never wore it, but sometimes sacrifices must be made.

I was just finishing the final touches to my makeup when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs, black heels in my hands. Charlie and Renee had already left back to the Cullen's house. I swung the door open, looking up at Tyler.

Tyler was 6'1" and the school's all star quarterback. He wasn't the typical jock, he was nice and sweet. He was friends with almost everybody, even the nerds and geeks. His mocha skin, black hair, and hazel eyes, made him the one of the most gorgeous guys at school. To me, however, he was just a fill-in for the only guy I need in my life.

"Hey babe." Tyler leaned down and pecked my lips.

I viewed Tyler as a practice dummy of sorts. He'd been my first kiss, my first… everything really. I wanted to be the perfect girl for Edward. I wanted all of our firsts together to be perfect. You know what they say, practice makes perfect.. The only thing I haven't practiced with Tyler is sex. I was still a virgin and nobody but Edward would take that from me. It was the one thing that I couldn't stay to let anybody else have. I wanted Edward to know that I was his, truly and completely.

"Let go." I brushed past Tyler and walked to his car, an old red truck that used to be his father's.

The drive was quick and soon we were pulling up in front of the Cullen's house. Tyler got his side and hurried to my side, but I had already gotten out. He didn't like that I never waited for him to be a 'gentleman' and open my door. I had two hands and ten fingers, I can open my own damn doors, thank you very much.

I didn't bother knocking on the front door, instead just opening it and walking in. Tyler trailed behind me as I followed the voices to the dining room. Charlie, Carlisle, and Jasper were sitting at the table.

Carlisle hadn't liked Jasper when he first met him. He had Charlie actually bring Jasper into the police station so he could 'interrogate' him. That had pissed Alice off to no extreme. Jasper hadn't been scared off though. He was determined to be with Alice, the love of his life. Carlisle admired that, shockingly, and he warmed up to Jasper pretty quick. Seeing as this was the third time Charlie has met Tyler, and the first that Carlisle has met him, I knew Tyler would get the same treatment Jasper had.

"Bella." Carlisle smiled widely at me.

I loved Carlisle, I viewed him as my favorite uncle and I knew he viewed me as his niece. He was just as protective of me as he was Alice, and Charlie was the same with Alice. So I knew, as soon as Carlisle's smile slipped from his face as he looked at Tyler, that my -soon to be ex- boyfriend would was not in for a fun night. Eh, all part of my plan.

"Hello Carlisle." I gave a little wave

"Whose your friend?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh! Alice said you and Esme were ok with me bringing my boyfriend." I feigned innocence, biting my lower lip.

"Tyler, sir." Tyler held his hand out to Carlisle.

"Bella, why don't you go see if you can help out in the kitchen?" Charlie asked, staring at his friend as Carlisle stared at Tyler's outstretched hand. I could see Jasper trying to hold back a smile.

"Not you." Carlisle said as Tyler made to follow me. "Sit. Tell us about yourself Tyler. How long have you been dating my Goddaughter?"

I held back my snicker as I walked into the kitchen. Esme was stirring something at the stove as Renee took out garlic bread from the oven. Alice sat on the island, her short legs swinging back and forth, knocking lightly against the bottom cabinets. To my surprise Edward was also in the kitchen, though I had figured he was upstairs still. He stood next to his sister, teasingly pulling her hair.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me.

Edward's head snapped to look at me, a dark look in his eyes as they raked me over from head to toe. Alice jumped off the island and ran to me, grabbing my arm. She dragged me to the dining room door, but didn't go in. She peeked inside then looked back at me with a glare.

"Are you crazy? Why would you leave him there to get interrogated by our fathers? Do you want him to break up with you?!" She whispered angrily.

"What are you two talking about?" Esme questioned loudly, gaining our attentions.

"Bella left her boyfriend in the dining room with Charlie and dad. She's insane!" Alice huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh hush you." Esme shook her head. "They aren't that bad."

"They took. Jasper. To the. Police. Station." Alice said slowly, an edge to her voice.

"And yet you're still dating." Renee chuckled.

"Well of course Renee! Jasper and I are made to be together, no matter what! He would go to war for me!" She cried hysterically.

"I just want to see how Tyler reacts." I explained calmly to Alice. "If he freaks out and leave, then I'll know we aren't meant to be. What's the point of dating someone it isn't going anywhere?"

"Excuse me." Edward spoke up in a rough quiet voice.

I watched as he made his way to the dining room, doing his best to avoid eye contact as he passed me. So far so good. He was jealous, just like I wanted him to be. He was probably out there checking out his competition, not that he really has any. All he has to do is say the word and I'm his. At least, I hope that's what he's doing out there. Maybe he just didn't want to be in the same room as me. Stay positive Bella.

Alice and I set the table as our moms finished cooking. Esme had made three meat lasagna, a side salad, and garlic bread. This was Edward's favorite meal. When he used to come home for visits, Esme always made him extra to take back with him.

Charlie and Carlisle sat at each end of the table. Renee sat on Charlie's right, and Esme on Carlisle's right. Tyler sat next to my mom and I sat between him and Edward. Next to Esme was Jasper, then Alice.

Dinner mostly consisted of Edward telling stories about college life. He talked about his classes, and his friends, all of which were male, but he never mentioned any girlfriends. I wondered if nobody had really caught his eye. Hopefully not, because that would mean there was a greater chance that he would accept my feelings as his own.

Charlie had been the one to bring the topic of girls up. I pushed my food around my plate, as I tried to seem uninterested in Edward's answer. Alice shot me a look as she noticed I wasn't eating. I quickly smiled at her and stabbed a piece of lettuce. I brought it up to my lips, and just as I opened my mouth, I felt it.

 **It was subtle at first, I almost hadn't realized it. A warm hand, grazed the outside of my thigh, just slightly, making me freeze for a second, fork full of salad suspended in mid-air. I slid my eyes to Tyler. He was looking down at his lap, using his phone to cover up what he was doing. His eyes flickered up and met mine with a smile. He stroked my thigh again, this time, not moving his hand away.**

 **I gulped in a breath. As calmly as I could, I placed my fork down and picked up my glass of water. I ignored the strange looks coming from Alice again. I tried to dislodge Tyler's hand, shaking my thigh to rid it, but he only slid it down slightly, not taking it away completely. Trying to be inconspicuous, I reached under the tablecloth and grabbed his hand, moving it firmly back to his lap.**

 **Tyler must not have cared that I didn't want him to touch me. If I had thought it couldn't get worse, i was wrong. Just as Tyler placed his hand on my inner thigh, I felt something else on my other thigh. This tough was rough, but more sure. He didn't bother with teasing me. He placed his hand right on the top of my thigh.**

 **I stiffened as I felt Tyler's hand go higher, stroking lightly. The contrast in their touches was making me lose my mind. At same time I was afraid; afraid to be caught, and afraid that Edward would hate me if he knew I was letting someone else touch me.**

 **My heart sped up as I felt Tyler's hand, going higher, his fingers close to touching Edward's. Unsure of what else to do, I grabbed Edward's hand, moving it away. I looked at his face, and although he was looking at his food, I could see his eyes narrow.**

 **Underneath the tablecloth, I felt Edward brush my hand away. His hand came back on my thigh, this time rougher, and underneath my skirt. I held back a moan as his pinky grazed over my panty clad slit. Higher and higher it stroked. I bit my lip, forcing myself to act otherwise natural.**

 **Suddenly, I felt both hands on me freeze in unison. I knew what had happened, I could feel the dread set in my stomach as Edward's hand gripped tighter and Tyler's fell away. Too afraid to face Edward, I looked at Tyler. A look of confusion clouded his handsome features. His gaze darted between me and Edward. Hurt shown on his face as he turned away and back to his plate, both hands firmly on top of the table.**

 **I flinched back in my seat as Edward's fingers bit into my skin. I chanced a look at him, peeking through my eyelashes. He was openly glaring at me, his jaw set and nostrils flaring in anger. Despite his dark look, he had never looked more god-like. Had our parents not been present, I would have jumped Edward, regardless of the other three guests.**

"Bella?" With that help of Charlie's strong, deep voice, my Edward induced haze was lifted.

"Ye-yes?" I asked, my voice breaking on the simple word. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah?"

"Alice asked you a question." He huffed.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's cool. I was asking if you want to go to Seattle next weekend. There's a fashion show and I got backstage passes to interview the most gorgeous model in the universe, Rosalie Hale for my blog!" Alice squealed. "Edward will be there to chaperon since mom and dad are working, but we'll have different rooms, so don't worry Charlie."

Seattle? Hmm. This could be perfect for my plan. We don't know anybody in Seattle, so Edward might be more at ease with his feelings. I'd just have to keep Alice busy, but that shouldn't be too hard. Fashion was her life, she even had her own successful fashion blog.

"Sounds fun." I agreed.

Dinner passed by without any more 'incidents'. Although Edward's hand stayed on my thigh, he didn't try anything else. Tyler was quiet for the rest of the meal, only speaking when someone spoke directly to him. After dinner, Charlie, Edward, and Carlisle washed the dishes while the rest of us moved to the living room. Alice made herself at home on Jasper's lap while Esme and Renee sat together on the couch.

I was about to move to the loveseat, but Tyler announced that he was leaving. I followed him out the front door, waiting for the fallout. To my surprise, Tyler kissed me chastely on the lips, before turning to walk away. Frustrated, I called out after him.

"Is everything ok Tyler?"

He stopped, halfway to his stupid truck, but didn't turn around. I could see his shoulder moving slowly as he took deep breath, probably to calm himself down. I needed to push him more. I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head against his chest.

"Baby? You aren't embarrassed are you? What happened at the table?" I asked innocently.

Tyler stepped forward, breaking my grip on him. He finally turned to me, his glare was doing a poor job of covering his hurt. I did feel a little bad. After all, Tyler had been good to me. He was the best pre-boyfriend anyone could ask for, but Edward was back and I didn't need any ties to high school boys, not now that I made him jealous anyways.

"Embarrassed?!" He huffed angrily. "I'm not embarrassed Bella! I'm fucking pissed!"

"But what did I do?" I pouted.

"You let him touch you." He lowered his voice to a hiss. "You let some other guy touch you when you don't even like me… doing… doing that."

He waved towards me as he stumbled over his words. I knew what he meant. I had never let him touch me there, normally he didn't push the issue, which was why I'd been so surprised he'd done it at dinner, in front of my parents. Sure we've done other things, well I had. I'd kept him satisfied and that was usually enough for him, but sometimes he wanted to touch me, and that was something I couldn't let him do.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged, staring straight in his eyes, a bold faced lie.

"You don't…- fine." He threw his hands in the air. "Fuck your bullshit games Bella. I've played them for over two years, but I'm done. You can have that asshole for all I care."

Like I needed his permission, ha! He turned away and began walking again. He got to his truck, then stopped and turned to me once more.

"Did you ever even like me? Or was I just convenient?" He asked. I didn't say anything, just stared at him, my face completely blank. After a moment he scoffed and got in his truck, but not before he said one more thing. "Everybody said you were a tease. You know you used to have a nickname? 'The Tease Queen'. Everybody called you that, behind your back. I got them to stop. I did that Bella, not him, me. I stood up for you. I wish I would have just listened."

I stood in silence, watching his truck speed away, well as fast as it could go. Even after the truck was no longer visible, I was still staring down the street. The Tease Queen? Did they all view me as a tease? I felt my stomach twist painfully. My breaths began to come in short pants. My chest was tight as I fought to breath.

Somehow, I found myself running towards the forest. I ran as fast as I could, pushing myself harder and harder, even when my legs began to burn. When I finally stopped, I realized I had no idea where I was. The woods between mine and the Cullen's houses, weren't really small, and although I know it like the back of my hand, I didn't recognize this place. It was dark, and I could barely see my hands in front of my face.

My knees gave out as sobs wracked my body. It was just like last time, only this time it was different. This time, it wasn't my best friend who insulted me, it was the whole school. Could I really trust nobody? Even before I had started dating Tyler, I was friends with almost everybody, but were they really my friends if they called me a tease behind my back? And Alice, she had to have heard them, did she do nothing? She certainly hadn't told me about it, something a best friend should do.

I heard leave crunching, but I didn't look up. We didn't get bears in this part of the woods, but it was probably a deer. I felt two strong arms wrap around my body. They picked me up and cradled me to a hard, defined, chest. I opened my eyes, my vision still blurry, but there was no mistaking the marble-like features of Edward Cullen.

My body still shook with sobs, but I felt calmer, safer, in Edward's arms. He didn't say anything as I clung to his shirt, he just began to walk. I didn't look to see where we were going. I trusted Edward to get me back to the house, safely.

"You're an idiot." I felt his chest reverberate as he spoke.

"What?" I sniffled, looking up at him. He was staring straight ahead, his features hard.

"I said you're an idiot." He repeated.

"Gee, just what I need to hear after my boyfriend breaks up with me." I scoff, snuggling against his chest.

I had calmed down, considerably. I was no above over playing my grief at mine and Tyler's break up. Edward's fingers dug in my skin. He stopped walking and looked down at me, my brown eyes captured in his green gaze.

"He's an idiot too." He huffed.

"Well, I guess the whole world can't be filled with Edward-like geniuses." I rolled my eyes.

I jumped as I felt his fingers pinch my ass. I looked up at him in surprise, but his expression hadn't changed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He demanded. "And I didn't say you weren't smart. I said you were an idiot."

"Same thing." I muttered.

"No, it's not. You are smart, when it comes to books and school. You're an idiot, for thinking a high school boy could ever fill your needs. They're only after one thing Isabella, and that's their own satisfaction."

I didn't tell him that he was wrong. He didn't need to know how many times I'd 'satisfied' Tyler. I would let him think that Tyler was pressuring me.

"You're saying older guys are different?" I scoffed, looking away.

"You know otherwise?" His voice had a chilling edge, making my heart skip two beats.

"I-I… maybe." I shrugged, as best as I could still wrapped in his arms.

"From… experience?" He clarified.

"Yes." I answered, annoyed.

Did he think I was lying? I mean, I was, but that didn't mean I liked being called out on it. Another thought, one that sent shivers down my spine, circled inside my head. What if he was jealous? It was obvious he wasn't as unaffected by me as he led me to believe in the airport. Maybe he was starting to accept his feelings for me and can't stand the thought of another man using my body?

"Does it bother you?" I asked quietly. We were still standing in the same place, not moving. "The thought that somebody else has had my body?"

He fingers dug deeper in my skin. I knew that I would have bruises tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Was it wrong that knowing Edward gave me the bruises, sent a deep pulse in my lower stomach?

Edward's face lowered to mine, his grip tightening as I whimpered in pleasure at the pain. The moonlight casted a shadow across Edward's face. Oh what I wouldn't give to have him slam against one of these trees and have his way with me. Punish me for toying with him, for even thinking about sex with any other man. He teeth seemed unnaturally white against the shadows, as he lifted his upper lip in a snarl.

"Don't be a whore Bella. It doesn't become you." He growled.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. No guy had ever called me a whore to my face. In fact, nobody but Alice, and now, Tyler, had ever insulted me to my face. This was different then when Alice called me a cunt, or when Tyler had called me a tease. I didn't feel betrayed. I didn't feel upset. I wasn't even angry. I was turned on.

Edward calling me a whore, made me horny. I couldn't believe it. I had always been raised that if a man loves a woman, he'll respect her, not call her such filthy names. With Edward, it felt right. I didn't feel like Edward did love me, quite the opposite. He loved me too much, well too much for him to comprehend.

"So because I sleep with an older guy I'm a whore?" I asked faking indignence.

"I already told you Bella." He spoke up. At my confused look, he continued. "I'm not the guy you want."

"Oh! So now I want every older man I come across?!" I shouted. "Well, better warn Esme then, because I'd go for Carlisle before you!"

It was, of course, another lie. He didn't need to know that he was the only man I'd ever want, the only man I'd ever have. Although maybe I should have used someone else as an example, because now I have a visual of my pseudo-uncle, one that I could have lived without.

"Damn it Bella!" He shouted, letting me drop to the forest floor.

I stared up at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he would just drop me like that. Angry, I stood up, brushing the dirt from my pants. I wasn't really angry, not too much anyways. Everyone always treated me with kids gloves, like I was made of glass. Although I didn't necessarily like that Edward dropped me, I was glad he wasn't afraid to be rough either.

"Asshole." I spat at him. "You didn't have to drop me."

"You didn't have to bring my father in this." He argued. His eyes suddenly widened, face draining of color. "Is that- did you… my father… Carlisle…"

"Oh god!" I scrunched my face in disgust. "No Edward I've never even thought about that! Carlisle is like my uncle for God's sake and I love Esme, I would never go after her husband, or anyone's husband for that matter."

"Oh, so it's just the single grandpas then?" He scoffed, the color coming back to his face.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, turning to run away.

I didn't even take a step before Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. He pulled me against his chest, effectively trapping me, not that I was really struggling to get loose. I froze as I felt his hand brush a piece of hair behind my ear. His warm breath hit the shell of my ear as he brought his lips close.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Is-a-bella.": He drew out my name, making me shiver against his hold in pleasure. "This is your last warning. Next time I won't be held responsible for my actions."

I let out a yelp as his teeth nipped my earlobe. In that moment I was a puddle in my love's arms. His nose trailed down the column of my neck, placing one… two… three kisses where my neck met my shoulder. His strong arms tightened for a split second as my breath sped up. I felt his finger tracing the thick chain around my neck as he pulled his lips away.

"I didn't take you as the kind of girl to wear such gaudy jewelry." He muttered in a low voice.

"It's sentimental." I lied easily, "Tyler got it for me for our anniversary."

His chest vibrated with a low growl, although i couldn't tell if it was from jealousy, or that fact that I was rubbing my ass against his jean-clad erection. Suddenly, I was spun around in his arms. My hands slapped against his chest as his hands gripped my hips tightly. Looking up, I had my answer. His eyes were dark, clouded with rage. He was jealous. His hand shot up, my neck stinging slightly as he ripped the necklace from my neck. He threw it somewhere on the dark forest floor, but I didn't care.

"Why did you do that?!" I gasped, feigning anger.

"You're not his anymore, you never were to begin with." With those ominus words, he started to walk away.

I watched his back for a second, before look at the forest floor. I was never in love with Tyler, but he was a good guy. I couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt for leading him on like I did. The least I could do was return something that had obviously cost him, what he considers, a lot of money.

"Don't even think about it." Edward's voice was sharp, already knowing what I was thinking.

With a last sigh, I ran after him, not that he slowed down or anything.

 _End Note: Be honest... how is it? Remember, I appreciate all criticism, just please don't be rude. Did you catch the Supernatural reference in there? Next chapter will be Friday or Saturday. Enjoy your week :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers! :) So before I start the chapter, I just want to say thanks to everyone for the kind and encouraging words over this week. I'm so glad that you like this story, I can only hope not to disappoint you. So this chapter is in Edward's pov, just a little look into his mind and feelings towards Bella. It's not as long as the last chapter though. I'm not sure how many EPOVs I'm going to do, the rest of the chapters I've written so far are in Bella's POV, just a heads up. So anyways, thanks again and enjoy the new chapter :D_

 ** _Warnings: This story is DARK. My characters are OOC and a little crazy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Myers, I only own the plot._**

 ** _Chapter One_**

Epov

"Edward, welcome home again." Renee said as she, Charlie, and Isabella stood at the door, ready to go home.

By the time Isabella and I had gotten back to the house, Charlie and Renee were already saying goodbye to my parents. It was a good thing that they hadn't left yet, because they assumed Bella went home with that little dickhead, Tyler. To think that Isabella lowered her standards to such an idiot. She could do better, and she knew it. To be honest though, I was fucking happy she didn't. Tyler was too much of a fucktard to charm Isabella to bed. Any other guy and I would doubt her virginity, because despite what she claims, my Isabella is pure. It was a purity that I wanted to taint with my darkness. I wanted her to suffocate in it like I have for the past four years, all because of her.

I could have come back during the past four years. I always kept up with my studies, so I never had to catch up during the holidays. My friends all went home for the holidays, so I was mostly by myself. Truthfully, I was just afraid to come home again.

The last time I had been home was four years ago. Bella had been only 13 at the time, her birthday was a month away, but she looked older. She had just started going through puberty. I remember all through that summer, I just kept thinking about how Bella's shirts were getting tighter and tighter around her chest. I felt like a pervert, I was 19 for fucks sake. I couldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about a kid!

I made myself stay away. I couldn't risk seeing Bella again, not when I knew she would only get more beautiful every year. That didn't mean I didn't hear about her though. Alice is her best friend and I always made it a point to call Alice every week. Most of the time, she'd bring up Bella in the conversation, talking about things they did together, or something Bella did that made an impression on her.

I was livid when I heard about Bella hurting herself. She was so stupid! Didn't she know how many people cared about her? Didn't she know her parents would lose their minds if something happened to her? Did she not care that Alice would blame herself for the rest of her life? Did she not understand that I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her? Didn't she realize how selfish she was being?

I wanted nothing more than to go back Forks, just to scream at her. I wanted to see for myself that she was ok. I wanted her to feel guilty. I wanted her to swear she wouldn't do it again. But I didn't, I couldn't, not without Charlie growing suspicious. Bella is Charlie's baby girl and he was always suspicious of any boys around her. I could only assume how he would react to me, an older man who they haven't seen in years, coming to reprimand his daughter.

I only came back to Forks today, because my classes had ended and I would be graduating soon. I knew I had to invite mom and dad in person, otherwise mom just might kick my ass for sending it in the mail. I thought I would surprise all of them, so I didn't tell them until I was already on the plane. Dad was at work and mom let Alice use her car to go to school today, so she called Alice and told her to pick me up.

I hadn't been expecting Bella to be with Alice when I got off the plane. To be honest, at first I hardly recognized Bella. She had definitely grown up in the past four years. She looked almost 21, though I knew she wasn't even 18 yet. Then I saw the scars on her wrists, bringing back the anger I had felt at her.

I had meant it when I told her I was dangerous. What I didn't tell her was that she was more dangerous for me. She was still a minor and I was 23 now. It was more than that though. I knew how dark my thoughts could get when it came to her. It was difficult and weird. I wanted to protect Bella, to keep her safe. At the same time, however, I wanted to defile her, to taint her and leave her wanting more. I wanted to make her crave me as I craved her.

My tension only eased, slightly, when I saw my parents. I hadn't forgotten about Bella, I could feel her staring at me, watching me. I made an excuse to get away from her, it was too much to be so close to her and not act on my thoughts. I was a little relieved when she mentioned going home, thinking I wouldn't see her again tonight. Then mom had to ask her to come over for dinner.

I couldn't help but watch Bella as she began to walk to through the forest that separated our houses. I was angry at her for walking through those woods, though I knew she's walked through them a million times before. I was being an idiot, I knew this. The woods between our houses were small, and only small animals and some deer were known to roam in them. Nothing would happen to her, at least not when it was still light out.

My room was pretty much the same as the last time I was here. I could tell mom had cleaned up a little, but everything else, the posters on my walls, the piles of books stacked on my dresser, my collection of CDs and records, they were left untouched. My piano, a baby grand that my grandfather left to me in his will, was free of any dusk, but I figured my mom had did that for me, as she knew it was my most prized possession.

As I started to unpack some of my things, Alice came in. I loved my little sister, annoying and intrusive as she is, I couldn't ask for a better sister. We talked a little more about what's been going on in her life. When she asked about any girlfriends I had, I told her that I hadn't dated since my last girlfriend that I brought home, Angela. We had broken up after getting back to campus, well I had broken up with her.

At one point Alice's phone rang and she left so she could answer it. When I was finished unpacking, I walked downstairs. Charlie and Renee were already here, but Isabella was still at her house getting ready, according to Renee. Charlie was a good man, but even a good man would kill for their daughter, especially if some older, perverted man wanted to taint said daughter's innocence.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend was there as well. I didn't give the guy too hard of a time. Dad had told me that he and Charlie had interrogated Jasper at the police station, which I found funny. I gave the kid props though, for not being scared off. It was obvious that he loved my little sister, and as long as he didn't hurt her, he was ok in my book.

I was in the kitchen with Alice, our mom, and Renee when Isabella arrived. I hadn't known about Tyler until that point. Alice was upset about Bella leaving Tyler with our dads. Bella said she wanted to see if he would stick around or be scared off and run. I left to go to the dining room, I wanted to see the fucker who dared to even look at my Bella.

I had planned on scaring Tyler myself, but when I got in the dining room, I figured Charlie and dad were doing a pretty good job. Tyler was sat in a chair, stiff as a board. Charlie and dad were leaning against the table on either side of Tyler. He was nervously fidgeting. I let the two older man continue their questioning and stood beside an amused Jasper.

"Is this what they did to you?" I had asked him.

"Worse." He shook his head. "They're going soft because he'll break easy. He's not in love with Bella."

"Ah, but you're in love with my sister?" I questioned. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I would die for her." He said without conviction.

"I believe you." I nodded.

Dinner was a strange affair. Once the food was served, conversation began to flow easily. Most of the conversation was aimed at me. I had sat beside Bella intentionally. I wanted to show her that Tyler was not the man for her. I got the reaction I had wanted when I slid my hand on her thigh. To my surprise she actually tried to stop me. Well, my little tease wasn't going to get away from my that easily.

I brushed her hand away, angry that she would even think to deny me. Sure I had told her to stay away earlier, but she was still mine and I could still do as I pleased. As my pinky stroked her hot slit through her panties, I felt something brush against my hand. I stopped moving my hand, angry with Bella for letting that asshole touch her as I was, and furious with Tyler for thinking he had any right to touch her at all. His hand fell away quickly, but I kept mine on her, showing her that I wasn't about to go away so easily.

I let my fingers bite into her skin, showing my anger at her audacity. I was out right glaring at her now, but nobody seemed to notice except her. She looked up at me with hooded eyes. I wanted nothing more than to take her now, on this table, in front of our parents, my sister and her boyfriend, and that asshole Tyler. Of course, I knew that would only land me in jail, what with her father, the chief of police, sitting right there.

Dinner was over soon after. Charlie and dad went to the kitchen to clean up. I was supposed to help them, but I silently followed Isabella into the livingroom. I was thinking of a way to get her upstairs, to prove to her that she was mine and always would be. I wanted her to scream my name as I took her, all while her little boy toy was downstairs, oblivious to the pleasure he could never give her.

Unfortunately, before I could get her away from my family and Dickhead, she had started to leave with said Dickhead. I followed quietly behind them, staying in the shadows so neither would see me, which was easy given that it was already dark. I wanted to see his reaction, I knew he knew what I'd been doing to Bella at dinner, he'd been doing the same thing. The only difference was he had no right to touch what wasn't his.

For a moment I had thought he was just going to turn and leave, not mentioning anything about the incident. Dumbass, what boyfriend doesn't confront his girlfriend when he caught her with another guy's hand up her skirt… literally. Then, as if she wanted him to confront her, Bella stopped him, playing the innocent card.

I watched in amazement as Bella let Dickhead say those words to her. I had thought her the kind of girl to break down after her boyfriend dumped her. Then again, it was obvious she didn't love him. It wasn't until Tyler mentioned that everyone called her 'Queen Tease' that Bella showed true hurt. I had never seen her look so crushed, it wasn't fake. I thought I'd gotten a glimpse of the pain she had been through right before she cut her wrists. Bella had thick skin, yes, but I realized then, that also had a need to make people like her, accept her.

I was torn as I watched Tyler get in his truck and leave. I wanted to go after him, to beat the shit out of him for making my Bella cry. Then again, I knew Bella would be pissed if she knew I had been spying on her. Then, once Tyler's car drove away, Bella bolted for the forest. I ran after her, no way was I going to let her walk through the woods in the dark. I found her curled up in a ball on the forest floor. Never had I seen such a beautiful, broken creature. I lifted her in my arms and began walking with her back to the house.

I didn't want to say anything to her, knowing how angry I was at both Bella and that douchebag. I knew I would end up saying something to insult her, and she didn't need that though. But when she peeked up at me with those big brown eyes, I couldn't hold back. I had to say something, and just as I predicted, it was an insult. I was trying to be nice about it at least. Then she had to roll her eyes at me, a trait I had always hated about her. From then the conversation went downhill fast. Of course, Bella was beautiful when she was upset, and I couldn't stop thinking about how delicious her pouty lips looked.

It was the comment about having 'experience' with older men that pissed me off. It's what made me doubt her purity. What made it worse was when she brought up my dad, making me doubt my dad's loyalty and love towards my mom for one second. It wasn't until I had her against me, trembling in my arms, nervous as a schoolgirl about to have her first kiss, that I knew she had been lying.. It was when I was kissing her neck, pleased with my newfound revelation that I noticed the necklace she was wearing.

I had noticed it earlier, and was confused at it's presence. Surely Isabella had more taste in jewelry than some cheap fake gold locket from a second-hand thrift store. It looked like fake costume jewelry from a poor rendition of a Shakespearean play. However, I would have preferred she did pick it out. How could she still wear such an ugly accessory that her ex gave her, and while she was out here with me?! I did the only reasonable thing I could think of, I ripped it off her neck and threw it in the forest. I turned and left, but not without making sure Isabella was behind me, and not trying to search for the offending pendant.

 _End Note: So, what did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up next Friday. I think for the most part I will update on Fridays, but there might be a time or two that I can't update on Friday, so if I can't, then it will be out on Saturday. Adios, Loves 3_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hola everybody, how has your week been going? Mine has been awesome and exhausting at the same time. So this is chapter three. There's not alot of Edward in this chapter and truthfully it's a bit of a filler. There is, however a lot of Alice and Bella interaction. **Queen Cullen0527,** I know youwere wondering about their friendship, hopefully this chapter can give you a better insight. Enjoy everybody :)_

 ** _Warnings: This story is DARK. My characters are OOC and a little crazy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Myers, I only own the plot._**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

The wind rushed past me as my body soared through the air. My heart raced faster and faster and suddenly I began to fall. My body tingled, I held my breath, counting the seconds. After a midair flip, I felt hand wrap around me, catching my body. I looked up at Ben Chaney's smiling face as he carefully stood me on the green grass.

"Keep up Mallory!" Alice barked, clapping her hands in time to the rhythm. "Straight legs Angela! Smile Stanley, this is cheerleading, not your grandmother's funeral!"

Alice cut the music, halting our practice. All of the remaining flyers were caught and placed on the field, so everyone was facing Alice. She glared at all of us, shaking her head.

"People, this is a simple routine!" She groaned. "We need to perfect this before the game Friday and we are nowhere near close!"

"If we could just have a break-"

"Oh is that all Jessica?" Alice asked in a deceptively calm voice. Jessica nodded her head, letting out a breath of relief. "Have I been neglecting my cheerleaders? Have I been making you work your fat ass off too much? Have I been trying to make this look like an actual squad and not a out-of-sync, poorly-timed flash mob?! Well tough shit Stanley! Five laps, now!"

"I'm not running." Jessica scoffed.

"Then get off my field." Alice hissed. Jessica mumbled under her breath, but began to run laps around the field. Alice turned back to the rest of the squad, "Anybody else feel as if I'm being too hard?! No? Good! Now, let's try this again! One, and two and three and four!"

The music began playing again. Everybody but Jessica began the routine again. By the time practice was over, Alice was only marginally satisfied with our progress. None of us really cared though. We were all tired and sore.

I went over to grab my cheer bag and water bottle from the bleachers. Jessica and Lauren were standing in front of the bleachers, no doubt gossiping. As I approached, they each gave me spiteful looks. Jessica whispered something to which Lauren snorted at as she stared at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, trying to ignore the anger building inside of me.

All day it had been like this. News of my break up with Tyler went around quickly. By the time I got to school this morning, there were already four different rumors. One of them was that I cheated on Tyler with a 50 year old man. Another said that Tyler dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him (which was partially true). There was another that said I was cheating with Jasper (Alice didn't take that too well and nipped it in the bud quickly). My favorite rumor so far was that Tyler broke up with me after I let him take my virginity, and I have been calling him all weekend to get back together.

Once again I thanked whatever god there was that Alice was my best friend. I couldn't have gotten through the day without her. Several times, I'd heard people call me a 'slut' or 'tease', but each time, Alice was right there, sticking up for me and letting me cry on her shoulder in the bathroom. I tried not to let it get to me, really I did. It was overwhelming. It's like, one day you think you have all of these great friends, and then you realized, they were just a mirage and you were stuck in the hot desert by yourself with no food, or water.

"We were just wondering which one was true." Jessica smirked meanly. "Lauren and I narrowed it down to two options."

"I think you slept with a fifty year old." Lauren laughed.

"But I say that you and Jasper have been cheating on Alice and Tyler for six months and they both just found out. After all, how else could you explain Alice's bitchy mood today?"Jessica asked.

"Maybe it's because instead of working off those extra calories," Alice stood behind Jessica, glaring at her, "you'd rather sit and gossip and complain, all while your ass still rivals that of an elephant. Maybe you should worry about the rumors going on about you before you accuse others of such nonsense."

"And what rumors are those?" Jessica challenged.

"Well, I don't like to gossip myself, but I can tell you it's about you and Mike after Eric's party." Alice raised an eyebrow as she made a fist and brought it up to her open mouth while poking her tongue inside her cheek.

Jessica's face turned bright red. She left quickly, not bothering to say good bye or make an excuse. Lauren was still standing there, but as soon as Alice turned to her, she took off after Jessica. Alice and I giggled as we watched the two skanks run off the field.

"Do I even want to know how you knew that?" I asked my best friend.

"I overheard Mike last week. He and Jessica hooked up at her house after Eric's party. You don't want to hear the rest… trust me." Alice shook her head, as if trying to shake away disturbing images.

"Ew." I shuddered.

I drew the shoulder strap of my bag across my body and picked up my water bottle. Alice and I walked to her new car that Esme just bought her. Apparently Esme had been upset that she couldn't pick Edward up at the airport on Friday because Alice had the car. So, Esme and Carlisle bought a new car, an early birthday present of sorts. I'll admit I was a bit jealous that they could afford such extravagances. My family had one car, not counting Charlie's police cruiser, which usually meant I couldn't drive because mom had the car.

"So what was up at practice?" I finally asked Alice once we were in her silver corvette.

"What do you mean?" She glanced at me as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, I mean, Jessica's right." I shrugged, which gained a snort from Alice. "Not about that… just, you were kind of… Ah fuck it, you were a total fucking bitch. The routine was good. Hell, even Jessica was on beat today, and that in itself is amazing progress."

"She was an ⅛ of a beat off. It threw the whole routine way off." Alice grumbled.

"Alice, seriously. What's up?"

"Jasper told me he's applying to Texas Southern University." She finally admitted.

"Oh." I muttered.

Ever since I've known Alice, she's always had the same dream. After high school, she had planned on going to New York and graduating from the New York School of Design. After she would open up a small boutique, featuring only her designs. Eventually her clothes would be a success and she'd open more and more stores all around the world only retiring after opening at least two stores in Milan, Italy. Somewhere in between all of that, she would find the perfect man, get married, and have two daughters.

Her dreams had altered only slightly after she met Jasper. I had no doubt that Jasper and Alice were soulmates. You could see it in their eyes when they even talked about the other person. Alice still had the same dream, only now that dream included marrying Jasper after opening up her first boutique. Now Jasper was telling her that he would be going to a college on the other side of the country from her.

"Did he say why?" I asked.

"Something about his dad going to the same school. I don't know, I was too upset to pay attention really." She shrugged.

It made sense. Jasper's dad had died when he was 13 years old, two years before he and his mom moved to Forks. When I had first met Jasper, he was a shy kid, still grieving the loss of his father. Alice had helped him through that tough time, by being a friend and listening and comforting him. I knew that everything Jasper did in his life was to make his dad proud, so going to the same school wasn't that big of a shock.

"Am I a selfish person Bella?" Alice asked suddenly. "To want Jasper to come to New York with me instead of following in his dad's footsteps, and trying to make him proud?"

"Of course not Alice." I assured her. "You love him. And you guys have spent almost everyday together since you were fifteen. It's normal to want him to be with you in New York."

Alice pulled up in front of her house. Carlisle was at work, and Esme's car was gone, so she was probably in Seattle doing a job. I was hoping Edward was home, but I knew he was probably out catching up with old friends or something, he never was one to just sit at home and do nothing. I followed Alice into the empty house, just as I suspected, no Edward.

I followed Alice into the kitchen. She began to cut up some fruit for a snack. I figured now would be a good opportunity to bring up this weekend. I didn't want Alice to suspect that I was trying to be alone with her brother. Even though she's never really said that he was off limits, it's kind of an unspoken rule.

"So about this weekend-" I began.

Alice dropped the knife and let out a high pitched squeal as she looked up at me. A smile was stretched wide across her face and she was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I so can't wait! It's going to be soo much fun! I can't even believe that mom and dad agreed to let us go alone!" She spoke quickly.

"Edward will be there." I pointed out.

"Well yeah, but do you really think he's going to actually go to the fashion show?" She scoffed. "Not likely. No, he'll probably stay in his hotel room the whole trip, buzz kill."

"He's not a buzz kill." I chuckled. "Remember when he caught us trying to skip school? And instead of calling our parents, he covered for us?"

"Yeah. Anyways, what were you saying about this weekend?" She turned back to the fruit.

"Just that you should invite Jasper along." I shrugged. "You know, and you can talk to him about this college issue without the whole town finding out."

Living in a small town like Forks, made it impossible to do anything without the whole town knowing in fifteen minutes. Alice was always complaining that her dad knew everything she and Jasper did on their dates before she even walked through the door.

"I can't." She groaned. "There is no way that Edward would let me go out with Jasper alone in the city. He's too overprotective."

"Hmmm… you're right." I shrugged.

I waited three seconds before Alice gasped. I looked up at her to find her looking at me with big round, pleading eyes. I pretended to be confused, but she was doing exactly what I'd hoped she would.

"Bella, my bestest friend in the whole wide world," she began begging, "would you do me the biggest favor and keep Edward distracted this weekend so Jasper can come too? I'd owe you like a thousand favors."

"I don't know Alice." I shook my head, pretending to think it over.

"Please please please?" She pouted. If I hadn't been playing her, I would have instantly given in, nobody can refuse Alice's pout.

"Ok fine." I faked a groan, "but only because you are my best friend and I love you too much to see you heartbroken over Jasper."

"You are the best!" She squealed.

She dropped the knife and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back, smirking in triumph. Edward Cullen, you have no idea what you are in for this weekend.

 _End Note: Before I go, I just want to say, yes I know this is a day early. I am moving next weekend, so I will be busy packing stuff up this weekend and I won't have enough time to add this after today. Also, next week's chapter will be out on Thursday also, since I will be busy next weekend. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews on last chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this one. Have a great week everybody :D_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter :D So this next week I am going to be busy moving in to my new place so I'm not going to have a lot of time to update. I hate to say this, but don't expect an update next week :/ BUT it's extra long and has a lot of Edward and Bella in it, so hopefully this makes up for it. Little bit of a lime towards the end, so I will outline it if you wish to skip it. There's also a little bit about Edward and Bella's relationship before Edward had left. Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that you guys actually like this :D Please enjoy and I will update soon_

 ** _Warnings: This story is DARK. My characters are OOC and a little crazy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Myers, I only own the plot._**

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Alice asked.

We were upstairs in her bedroom, relaxing. I was laying on her bed, finishing my homework, and Alice sat at her computer, posting another blog. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her back as she brought up my birthday.

It's not that I hated my birthday, or wasn't excited about it. Quite the opposite, in fact. I couldn't wait to turn 18. I had been looking forward to this day since the day Edward had left for college. No longer would I have to be afraid of getting Edward in trouble, or anybody looking down on our relationship. We would both be legal and consenting adults. Hell, even Charlie wouldn't be able to charge Edward with anything so long as we waited until I after I turned 18 to announce our relationship.

What I really hated, however, was the celebration of my birthday. For the past seven years, Esme, Renee, and Alice have gotten together to throw me a huge birthday party. I hated the attention when it was just my parents and a friend or two, let alone a whole house of people I go to school with. But I put up with it because of the work they go through to throw it. Besides, this year would be different. This year I'd be 18 and Edward would be there.

"I don't know why you ask." I scoffed, closing my study binder. I rolled on my back and stared up at the ceiling. "You know we always buy our dresses at the same time." It was another tradition, buying a new dress or outfit for my birthday.

"Great!" Alice squealed, happily. Seriously I love Alice, but she gets way too excited about everything. I threw a pillow at her, but she caught it before it hit her face, then threw it back to me. "Stop that! Since we're going to Seattle this weekend, I figured we could go dress shopping there. I heard about this new store that just opened up, and apparently they have like the cutest dresses ever!"

"Eh," I shrugged," why not."

I really didn't care where we shopped at. Like I had said I wasn't really looking forward to the party. However, I couldn't deny that I was anticipating Edward's reaction to the dresses I would try on. Perhaps I'd pick one that showed excessive skin? Hmmm… would he get jealous like he had in the woods? I still couldn't get his words out of my head.

'You're not his anymore, you never were to begin with.' Did that mean what I thought it did? Had Edward inadvertently claim me as his? This thought might have been off-putting to any other girl, but I'd waited a long time for Edward. I've been waiting for him to admit to his feelings for quite a while now. I've wanted to be his since the moment I first met him, before I even knew what being his would mean.

I didn't just want to be Edward's girlfriend, or his fiance or wife- someday though. I wanted to be his world, his life, his soul. I wanted to be the queen to his king. I wanted to belong to him, to know that no one would ever be able to take me away from him- or him from me.

Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon finishing our homework, going over any improvements needed for the cheerleading routine, and talking about the weekend. Of course Alice still had no idea about my true intentions for the weekend, and she never would. I would do anything for Edward, but I wasn't ready to destroy my only friendship just yet. For now I'd keep my feelings towards Edward a secret.

The sun was just starting to set when there was a knock on Alice's door. I hadn't even realized anyone had come home. Alice yelled for the person to come in. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Esme.

"Bella, Renee called. She asked if you were here, she said you weren't answering your phone." Esme explained.

Confused, I pulled my phone out. The screen was black. I tried to turn it on, but it remained blank. I looked up at Esme with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Es," I said, "I hadn't realized it was a low battery."

"It's alright sweetheart. I'll let Renee know. In the meantime it's probably best for you to be getting home." Esme nodded understandingly.

"I'll drive you home." Alice said, standing up from her desk.

"Oh no you don't Mary Alice Cullen. I have been telling you for weeks to get this room clean." Esme shook her head, glaring at the clothes and crumbled up paper that littered the room.

"That's ok. I can just cut through the woods anyways." I shrugged.

"Nonsense." Esme shook her head again. "Carlisle isn't home yet, but I'm sure Edward won't mind driving you."

I kept my face neutral as I tried to decline again. Of course, it was just another act. I would never pass up the chance to spend more time with Edward, especially it we're alone. Esme, predictably, insisted. I hid the smile as she left to get Edward. I said goodbye to Alice before heading outside to wait. I didn't wait too long before the front door jerked open and a slightly different Edward approached me.

There was something off about him. Maybe it was his smile. After his first night home, I'd thought he'd be angry that he'd have to drive me home. Whatever the reason was, I liked it. I think he's starting to accept his feelings for me.

He said nothing as he unlocked the doors to the Lamborghini. He held open the passenger door for me. I couldn't help but blush as I slid past him. This was different. I didn't picture Edward as being a gentleman. Of course he had manners and Esme raised him up right, but I'd never seen him being so sweet with any of his previous girlfriends. I didn't know about in college, but in high school, Edward was kind of a player. Of course he didn't disrespect any of the girls, he just had a lot of one night stands, usually kicking girls out in the middle of the night, or sneaking out if he'd been at a girl's house.

Edward got in the driver's seat and started the car. I drummed my fingers against the door, anxiously. I hadn't been in such an enclosed space with only Edward before. I hadn't anticipated how the sexual intensity between us would rise with no one around to help dial it down. If Edward was as affected as I was, he gave no indication. Instead, he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, very calmly and smoothly.

I watched Edward intently. I was amazed by everything he did. I watched the way his knuckles stood out as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. I noticed his eyes, always moving, flickering from the windshield, to the rearview mirror, to his side mirrors, and back to the windshield. I gazed at his lips as the quirked up slightly. It was so miniscule I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been watching so intently.

A second later, his hand reached out and landed on my lap. I froze, sitting up a little straighter. Despite what I had told Edward in the woods the other night, I was still a virgin, and had never even been touched so closely to my center. I sat still as his hand gradually slid down my thigh, over my knee, then back into his lap. I looked at him, confused, but he was looking out the windshield.

"Call my mom." Edward instructed. "Tell her that I'm taking you to get something to eat and to please let your mom know."

I looked at him, still confused. How could he switch gears so fast? One minute he was trying to feel me up and the next he's talking about our moms? When I didn't do as he said, he waved toward my lap. I glanced down, only then did I notice the black phone sitting in my lap. Oh. He wasn't trying to… nice Bella. Disappointed, and a bit embarrassed, I huffed as I snatched the phone up and dialed Esme's number.

When Esme answered I told her what Edward said. If I had thought Esme would find this weird, I was wrong. She seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary about Edward taking me to dinner. She agreed to let my mom know and asked that I tell Edward to get me back to my house by ten. After hanging up, I recited what Esme said, then everything fell quiet.

I seemed to be in a constant state of confusion tonight. First Edward actually seems happy to drive me home. Then, Edward offers- well tells me really- to take me to dinner. Then Esme, his mother, seems to find nothing wrong that her 24 year old son is taking a 17 year old, out to dinner. Then again, it's not like Edward had always been like this towards me.

Actually, before Edward left, he and I were kind of close. I would almost call him a brother, but it was clear I'd never thought of him as such. Edward used to play the piano, he had his own baby grand piano in his room. I used to sit in his room and listen to him as Alice would draw dresses in her notebook. Edward had even wrote me a song once. It was the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard. That was when I had known Edward would be mine, no matter what. I had fallen in love with him; my feelings for him had been a schoolgirl crush up until that point. Maybe that was why she didn't question Edward's motives. Maybe she figured we were just as close as we had been before he left for college.

We pulled into Maggie's, a diner in the middle of town. Maggie's was a popular hangout for teenagers in Forks. It also served the best fish in town, or so I've heard, I'm not a big fan of fish really. I could already see some kids in a few of the booths by the windows. I contemplate asking Edward to just take me home. On one hand, that means my alone time with Edward is over with, but on the other hand, I don't think I can handle anymore rumors this week.

Before I could say anything, Edward had turned off the car and got out, walking to my side. He opened the door as I stepped out. To my surprise, he grabbed my hand, holding it in his own. I could feel myself beaming, glowing with happiness. I was so caught up in the simple gesture, that I barely even realized we had even walked inside the diner.

The hostess' fake smile suddenly turned real as she saw Edward. I felt the urge to punch her for even looking at my Edward. I scoffed quietly as she asked Edward how many menus. Did this girl have no self respect? Couldn't she see he was with someone? Ok, so maybe we weren't officially on a date, but she didn't know that. For all she knows, I could be his fiance. The nerve of some girls.

Edward's hand clutched mine as we followed the hostess to a corner booth. It was kind of away from the other patrons, which was good. The hostess set our menus down, before turning to Edward, asking in what was supposed to be a sultry voice, if he needed anything else. After Edward dismissed her, she stood there for five whole seconds, just staring at Edward, before turning to leave.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I mumbled, glaring at the silver table top.

A low chuckle caught my attention. My head snapped up as I stared at Edward. His beautiful lips were tilted into a smirk as he held my stare. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I looked back at the table. I smiled, knowing that my plan to be the shy and demure Bella that everyone knew, was working. Edward liked girls who blushed easily, it was the one trait that all of his girlfriends shared. That's why I started this act in the first place. If anyone knew of the thoughts that ran through my head… well let's just say 'Shy Bella' would have been as red as a tomato, were she real of course.

"Hey." Edward demanded sharply, his fingers gripping my chin, forcing it to tilt so I was looking into his eyes. I was a little taken back by the angry gaze. "Don't do that, not with me."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, biting my lip, another trait I've come to realize that Edward really liked.

"You can fool everyone else Isabella," he sneered, "but don't try to fool me. I know you aren't as sweet and innocent as you want everyone to believe."

"I'm not trying to convince everyone that I'm innocent or sweet." Just you.

"Bullshit." He spat. He leaned closer to me, his grip on my chin restricting me from moving back. "You're a hell of a good actress, but I see the real you; the more aggressive you, the more dangerous you.. The darker you."

He leaned back suddenly as a waiter came to our table to take our orders. Edward's eyes were glued to mine as he ordered his food. I looked at the waiter, thanking whicher deity that it wasn't someone from school. The waiter was a little older than me with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. He was handsome really. Any other girl would have was swooned at the smile he sent me, but I wasn't any other girl.

"Just a house salad and diet coke please." I ordered.

The waiter nodded, sending me a quick wink and smile before he turned to leave. Before he could walk away, Edward's arm shot out and grabbed the waiter's arm. The guy turned around, glaring slightly at Edward's hand. Edward didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care.

"Riley," Edward spoke in a low voice, reading the waiter's name tag, "It's not polite to eye a guy's date when he's right there."

Riley's eyes turned from narrowed slits to round saucers in seconds. He quickly nodded, stuttering an apology. I looked at Edward's hand and saw his grip was tightening on Riley's arm, until it looked as if it might break with one wrong move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was really only seconds, Edward let go. Riley wasted no time in scurrying to the kitchen.

"I guess I'm not the only one pretending." I smirked at Edward.

"I've never pretended with you." He shook his head. "You were the only one that I showed the real me to, and I expect the same courtesy from you."

"So it's only recently you've grown a darker side, because I don't remember you ever threatening to break a guy's arm for looking at your girl?" I scoffed.

"Oh Isabella, you were only 12." He chuckled softly. "I had to restrain myself around you, I couldn't risk frightening you. But you always saw me, the real me. Don't you remember when you watched my friend give me a tattoo? Did you think I didn't notice James?"

I did remember. It was the same day Alice and I had skipped and Edward had covered for us. Alice wanted to just stay home and watch movies, but I had never seen anyone get a tattoo and I was intrigued. I had blackmailed Edward, saying that if I couldn't come with him, I'd tell Esme and Carlisle about the tattoo and about him covering for us. He was beyond pissed at me and didn't speak to me the entire ride to his friend's house. It was when we pulled into the stone and grass driveway, that he finally spoke to me. He warned me to stay by his side the entire time we were in the house.

I remember one guy who had been there, James. He had watched me from the moment Edward and I stepped in. As Emmett, Edward's friend, was stenciling the tattoo, I noticed that James was practically undressing me with his eyes. Edward had seemed oblivious as he chatted with Emmett. James' gaze was unsettling, and giving me the creeps. I had moved closer to Edward, feeling more protected the closer I was to him. He had given me a weird look, a look I had never seen before. But that was it, he didn't say anything and after a second he turned back to Emmett who had the ink ready and waiting.

Once Edward's tattoo was done, Edward was quick to want to leave. In fact Emmett had barely even finished placing some clear tape stuff over it before Edward was pulling me out of the door. He hadn't seemed angry, at least not to me. I had thought that he was eager to be away from me. When we got in the car, Edward glared at me and told me to never mention that house or the people inside in. He also told me that I would be in huge trouble if I ever tried to blackmail him again.

Now I sat in front of Edward, wondering if he'd noticed more than he let on. The way he was glaring at me was the same glare he gave me back then. It was full of rage and something else, passion maybe? Whatever it was it had me clenching my thighs together underneath the table.

"Did you do something to him?" I whispered, a little nervous for the answer.

"Emmett beat him up after we left." He looked away.

"Why?" I gasped.

"Because I asked him to. You were too preoccupied with keeping your eyes on James that you didn't hear me." He shrugged.

"So you thought it was ok to ask your friend to beat up a guy because of how he was looking at me? And since I wasn't listening, I would never find out?" I scoffed.

"You wouldn't have if I never told you." Edward pointed out, his lips quirked to a smirk. "And I thought I told you to stop pretending."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "And just how am I pretending now?"

"By hiding the fact that you are actually glad I had my friend beat James up." He shrugged, throwing his arm across the back of the booth.

"Wrong." I shook my head, allowing a small smile to cross my lips. "I'm actually kind of hurt that you didn't do it yourself."

Edward chuckled as his gaze bore into me. We sat in silence until Riley came back with our drinks. On some level Edward was right. I was secretly glad that he cared enough to have James beat up for even looking at me. But I was telling the truth when I said that I was hurt he hadn't done it himself. I could only imagine how Edward would look as his fist flew to James' face, blackening his eyes and reminding him to never look at me like that. The visual alone had me biting my lip.

"I want to do that." My head snapped up at Edward's low, dark voice.

My mouth hung open slightly as I stared at him with wide eyes. I'm sure my eyes were expressing the same desire I had heard in his voice. It was taking my full restraint not to lunge across the table and attack him. Blinking through my lustful haze, I cleared my throat and tried to form a sentence.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, my voice cracking with desire.

"I mean," He leaned across the table, his dark gaze resting intently on me, he was so close I could feel his minty breath hitting my face, "I want to kiss you, pull that delicious lip in my mouth and bite it until I taste your blood. I want to know that every time you bite that lip, or run your tongue over it, or even look in the mirror and see the cut on your swollen lip, that you'll think of me, only me."

His gaze continued to hold mine even after he had spoke. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, making me breathe heavier. I had to force back a moan that was making its way up my throat. I wanted to tell him that I always thought of him, he didn't need to mark me for that, but I wanted him to do it, lord I wanted it more than anything.

Unfortunately, before I could get a word out, Riley was back with our meals. Edward broke his gaze to look at Riley. Actually he was glaring again. Riley hurriedly sat our food down, then without saying anything he left. Edward sat back in his seat once Riley was gone. Though Edward had started to eat his hamburger, I couldn't take my eyes away from him. How could he say that to me and then eat? I, myself, had lost my appetite and was no longer thinking about food, not that I really had been anyways.

"Eat, Isabella." Edward spoke, his gaze on his plate.

"No." I spoke angrily. Edward's eyes slowly move to me. He raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to defy him again. "You can't say things like that and expect me to just eat Edward."

"I can and I do." His eyes narrowed. "We can talk after you eat, unless of course, you'd rather have this talk right now where any of your classmates may see or hear us."

"I don't care about them." I shook my head.

"No?" He asked. "What about the new outrageous rumors they'll start tomorrow? Or perhaps they'll get it right this time and it will get back to Alice that her best friend is trying to seduce her older brother."

"She won't believe it." I scoffed, picking up my fork, but only to push the food around my plate.

"She will if I say it's true."

My head shot up at his words. Edward stared at me, unblinkingly. He would really tell Alice? No, it didn't matter if he did tell. She'd never believe him… Oh who am I kidding? Edward is her older brother, her best friend, besides me of course. She'd believe anything he told her. I stabbed my fork into a piece of lettuce, not moving my gaze from Edward's as I jerked the fork up to my mouth. Edward smiled, amusedly, as he watched me eat that first bite, before looking down at his own plate.

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of our meals. Occasionally I would glance up to see him looking at me, as if he were making sure I was actually eating. Everytime he would look away, I couldn't help but grin to myself I may not like that we couldn't continue our conversation right now, but I couldn't deny the warm feeling I got that Edward was so concerned about me eating a good meal.

When we were almost finished, Riley came back with our check. I didn't even get a chance to glance at it before Edward picked it up, putting it in his pocket. When we were finished, Edward went up to the counter to pay the bill.

As I waited in the booth for Edward to come back, I heard the door to the diner jingle, signaling a new customer. I glanced up, uninterestedly. I was about to look away again, but I froze when I saw who walked in. Two giggling girls with two boys, all four familiar faces. I watched in horror as one girl made eye contact with me.

Jessica whispered something to Lauren before they and Mike and Tyler started walking towards me. As the small group passed Edward at the counter, I noticed Lauren turn her head slightly to look at him. I glared at her as she turned her head back to me. Jessica smiled widely as she sat across from me in the booth.

"Bella!" She giggled with fake enthusiasm. "What a surprise to see you here, and all alone too?"

"Careful what you say Jessica," Lauren snorted, "She might go running to Alice like a little baby again."

"Oh, that's right." Jessica pouted. "She might just kick me off the squad… but wait a second… she can't, can she?"

"So, Bella," Lauren started, wrapping her arms around Tyler's bicep, "have you met my new boyfriend?"

I looked up at Tyler, but he wasn't even paying attention. He and Mike were busy talking about something football related. I looked back at Lauren, who was still smirking as if she'd stolen some elaborate prize from me. Bitch please, as if I could care that she was with my ex boyfriend, not when the sexiest man on earth wanted me. Speaking of Edward, he was walking back to me now.

"Everything ok Bella?" Edward asked.

He was standing behind Lauren, looking over her head at me. At his voice, all four heads turned to face him. I couldn't help but snicker as Lauren and Jessica's jaws dropped. Mike seemed to be sizing him up, as if he had anything on Edward. Tyler was, of course, glaring at Edward, but Edward's gaze never left mine.

"Everything is fine Edward." I smiled, standing up from the booth. I was now standing almost nose to nose with Lauren as she stood between Edward and I. "Lauren and Jessica were just giving me their input on our cheerleading captain."

"Oh really?" Edward raised his eyebrows, glancing at Jessica then Lauren, and back to me. "And what did they have to say about my sister?"

"Y-your sister?" Jessica gulped, audibly.

"Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother." Tyler grumbled.

At his words, Edward looked away from me, finally acknowledging the boys in the group. He quickly looked over Mike, obviously not finding him to be a threat, before glaring at Mike. It was silent for a moment as the two glared at each other. I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered the embarrassing dinner the other night. Tyler was the first to look away. Edward looked back at me, but his eyes were harder, darker.

"I think they find her lacking in disciplining her teammates." I shrugged, trying not to let Edward's gaze get to me.

"Well, I'll be sure to let her know." Edward nodded. "Are you ready to go Isabella?"

"Absolutely." I nodded. I passed Lauren before turning to wave at the group. "See you girls at practice."

Once again the car was filled with silence. This time, however, it was a tense silence. Well, actually, Edward was tense. I could sense it in the way his knuckles turned white against the steering wheel, that groaned underneath his tight grip. His back was stiff, straight as a bored, his eyes narrowed into slits that glared at the road, and his lips were pressed in a thin, angry line. All of this only made me feel more awkward.

Gathering up all my courage and nerve, I reached my hand over and tentatively laid it against his hand. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, before looking back at the road. We were almost to my house, but I didn't want to leave him in a bad mood. Suddenly I was jerked to the side as Edward quickly pulled over to the side of the darkened road.

He shut the car off, but otherwise didn't move. I knew I had to say something, anything to make this seem less tense and awkward. Just as I opened my mouth, his head jerked to me, freezing me in his gaze. His hand left the steering wheel and quickly grabbed my own that was still resting on his. His grip was tight as he tugged on my hand, pulling me as close as I could get without going over the middle console.

 **A second later, his lips were descending on mine. Shock was my initial reaction, however it quickly went away as I realized Edward Cullen, the guy I've been obsessing with for almost the past eight years and my future husband, was actually kissing me. It wasn't a romantic kiss. There was nothing sweet or loving about it. The kiss was pure lust and possession, as if Edward were marking me as his.**

 **There was no slowness or softness. He didn't lick my lip, asking to deepen the kiss, he just did. He knew what he wanted and he took it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't absolutely love it. I couldn't hold back my moan as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth, sucking my own tongue into his and allowing me the same right to explore.**

 **My hands came up to his hair, digging into his scalp and pulling him impossibly closer to me I felt his teeth drag against my bottom lip. His earlier words came back, about how he wanted to bite my lip and mark me as his. I let out another moan, just thinking about his words.**

 **I couldn't take anymore, I had to pull away to breathe, lest I pass out on him, that would be embarrassing. Just as I pulled away, his teeth caught my lower lip, biting down just hard enough that I could feel the skin break. Just like he promised, Edward's tongue swept across the small bit of blood.**

 **"Edward." I panted when he finally let go of my lip.**

 **Edward's hand grabbed hold of my hair, fisting it so he could tilt my head back. I was looking up in his eyes. His hold on my hair restricted me from moving my head, unless I wanted to pull my hair out. I had no choice to but look in his dark, lustful eyes, a possessive gleam shining in them. I let out a whimper as I clenched my thighs together for the fiftieth time that night. Could I help it if everything Edward did aroused me?**

 **"You are mine, Isabella." Edward spoke, his voice heavy with his own arousal. "I don't care how many guys you've been with. I've warned you to stay away from me. You didn't, so now I'm claiming what's mine, and I don't like anyone looking at what's mine, especially idiot high school boys. Do you understand me?"**

 **"Yes." I licked my lip, wincing slightly as I swept over the fresh cut. Then I realized something, he really thought I'd been with other guys. He needed to know that I wasn't unfaithful, I was still a virgin. He had to know that I'd always been his, even when he had left me. "None."**

 **"What?" Edward blinked, confused.**

 **"None. I-I haven't been with any guys… at all." I clarified.**

 **"You haven't?" He looked at me, dubiously.**

 **"I-I'm still a virgin. I-I was saving myself for…" I trailed off.**

 **I was suddenly embarrassed and a little nervous. This was what he wanted right? He seemed upset the other night when I hinted that I might not be virgin. But what if that was what he wanted? A girl with more experience? What if he thinks I won't be worth it now because I won't know what to do?**

 **"Oh please, Isabella," Edward grinned sardonically, "don't stop. Tell me, who were you saving it for? Hmm? Did you think your knight in shining armor would save you from this dreary town one day and you'd lose your virginity while making love to him under a bed of twinkling stars? Well?"**

 **"I-" I shook my head, ready to deny it.**

 **I hadn't wanted a fictional character from a fairy tale. I wanted Edward, I always had. I knew he would be the one I lost it to, ever since my mom told me about the 'birds and the bees'. Every time I had gotten myself off, my own hands bringing me to release, it was Edward's name on my lips.**

 **Before I could say any of this, however, Edward's face suddenly changed. His grip in my hair tightened further. I gasped at the delightful mixture of pain and pleasure that shot through my spine. How is is that he knew exactly how to hurt me so deliciously?**

 **"Too damn bad. Because you are mine. That means that everything about you is mine. These breasts, lovely as they are, are mine." His hand that had still been grasping mine, moved towards my breast. He softly palmed my boob, caressing it and causing me to whimper. His eyes shot towards mine at the soft sound. They gleamed with a smug satisfaction. His hand left my boob and I would have protested, had his finger not landed on my lips, tracing over them and pressing slightly harder on his mark. "These soft, luscious lips, are mine too." He trailed his hand down, his eyes following its trail over my body, quietly repeating 'mine'.**

 **I held back another whimper as he passed over my hips. He looked up at me with a sly gleam. His hand traveled over my thigh, slowly making it's way to my knee then back up. I held my breath as his fingers journeyed closer and closer to my aching center. Just as he was about to make contact, he moved his hand down again, this time picking my leg up and resting it on the console so his hand could travel even further down my leg. He made it to the middle of my calf before starting to go back up again. I pushed my hips up as he got further, hoping it would encourage him. He just sent me a smirk before traveling back down my leg again. The time he we trailed my leg down completely, all the way to my feet.**

 **"Eventually," He spoke as his hand slowly journeyed up again, only to reach around and grab lightly at my ass, "this will be mine as well, but for right now-"**

 **"Ah!" I gasped as his hand quickly moved to my center, cupping it against his hand.**

 **"You don't get a shining armored knight, princess." He breathed, his tone almost sad. "This will be mine, only mine. I plan on taking this the first chance I get."**

 **"Edward please." I groaned as he pressed harder, causing the seam of my jeans to rub against my clit.**

 **"That's right my innocent little princess, call my name." He demanded softly, rubbing even harder.**

 **I bit my lip as the feeling my stomach began to grow. I recognized the feeling of my impending orgasm, but it was stronger than my usual self induced ones. A moment later I was crying out as I finally went over the peak. Edward's hand slipped away from me, and his grip on my hair left. When the wave finally passed, I slumped back in my seat, eyes closed.**

"I thought you said I wasn't innocent." I panted.

"I was wrong." He chuckled.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. His face was scrunched up in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I want to give that to you." He answered, turning back in his seat. At my silence, he began to elaborate. "I-I want to give you your shining knight. I want you to have that perfect night where you lose it with the one you really love. If I were a better man I-I'd drive you home right now, watch you get inside, then never see you again." What?! My heart leaped to my throat. "But I'm not a better man Isabella. I want you and I'm possessive, so I can't just give you up like that not… not now that I know you will truly be mine. I'm sorry."

"It was you." My voice trembled with panic at the thought of him leaving me again. "It was always you. I never dreamed of a knight. I didn't want a fictional character, I wanted a real man, I wanted you. I-I was saving it for you. Please Edward… please don't… don't leave me again. Just don't."

"Hey, shh." Edward turned to me, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. "Didn't you hear me? I can't leave, I will never leave you again, I swear to you Princess. But you have no idea how incredibly happy you've just made me, knowing that you've always wanted me. I promise, your first time will be incredible."

 _End Note: So? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you thought. I will try my best to reply to reviews quickly, but again with the move it might take a bit longer than normal. Thanks again to my fantastic readers and hope you all have a great week :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hiya! So thank you guys for being patient and bearing with me this last week. This is only the second time I've moved in my life and I gotta say, it's really exhausting. Good news though, I'm pretty much all settled in so the chapters will be back on a weekly basis. :D Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/is following this story. I'm glad you guys like it. Without further ado, here is Chapter six._

 ** _Warnings: This story is DARK. My characters are OOC and a little crazy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Myers, I only own the plot._**

I spent the rest of the week in nervous anticipation. The days seemed to have been twice as long as normal, Saturday couldn't come soon enough. After Monday's run-in with Jessica and Lauren, I was a bit scared to see Alice at practice. I was afraid that they would tell her that I went on a date with Edward, even though I'm not sure if it was a date or not. Thankfully, however, Jessica and Lauren seemed to be steering clear of both Alice and myself. Although, I did see Jessica shoot me a few glares at practice. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was Friday night. Alice, Edward and I were leaving Saturday morning and staying until Monday since it was a holiday and we didn't have school. It was also decided that after the football game I would go back to Alice's house and spend the night there. That meant I would spend almost four full days with with Edward, or at least in the same vicinity as him.

Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward came to watch the football game, and Alice and I cheer. I was suddenly very glad for Alice's recent bitchy mood, the same one she's been in since she found out about Jasper possibly leaving for Texas. She had pushed the squad extra hard this week, thus resulting in a perfect half time routine. I would hate if the very first routine that Edward watched, I wound up tripping over my feet, messing up the entire routine and embarrassing myself in front of him.

It was nearly 11:00 p.m. when the game was finally over. Our school won by ten points. In the rush of excitement, and during a momentary lapse of judgement, I allowed myself to be picked up by an ecstatic Tyler, and spun around as we both laughed. It wasn't until he put me down and was hauled away by the rest of the team that I realized what had happened. It was something Tyler and I had always done every time we won a game, but I knew Edward wouldn't be too happy about it. I quickly scanned the crowds of people, pushing their way through to the parking lot. I finally found him, Edward.

He was standing on the bleachers still, surrounded by teenage girls and cougar moms. He seemed to be talking with them, but at a closer glance I saw him looking out of the corner of his eye. I could only see one half of his face, but I was sure his features were hard as he tried to cover his anger.

"Bella c'mon, we're going to Eric's for a victory party." Alice yelled over the noise of the crowd.

She grabbed my arm and began pulling me away before I could protest. Eric was a linebacker for our football team and his parents were away for the weekend. Eric's parents were often gone, leaving Eric home alone, this meant he was always throwing a party and his parties were the best. Still, I wished I was with Edward, instead of going to a party. I needed to let him know that it had meant nothing, the hug meant nothing. It was just an instant reaction. A few minutes later, Alice and I pulled up outside Eric's house. Already we could hear the music blasting and see some kids on the front step making out. I knew Eric would have a keg inside and a fridge full of wine coolers. I looked at Alice and made one last attempt to get out of this.

"Alice, really I'm not feeling well. I think you pushed us too hard this week, I'm exhausted." I sighed faking a yawn.

"Suck it up Swan before I make you do laps on Monday." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're a sucky best friend." I grumbled.

"No, a sucky best friend wouldn't force you to come inside and show off that hot ass in your cheer uniform." She corrected. "It's been almost a week since you and Tyler broke up, you need a hook up."

"Alice!" I hissed. "You know that I'm a virgin."

"Fine, whatever," She shrugged, "but you need to start playing the field again. Now get your cute ass out of my car and let's go inside."

"You know I hate you right?" I glared at her as I opened my door.

"I love you too babe." She winked, getting out as well.

Inside the music was much louder. The place was crowded with kids from school, I couldn't even move without bumping into someone. Alice and I made our way to the kitchen. As I predicted there was a keg in the middle of the kitchen. There was also a large bucket full of wine coolers on the counter. There was a small crowd surrounding the keg. A football player was standing upside down over the keg, while another held his legs. The crowd was chanting 'chug chug chug!'

It amazed me sometimes, the stupidity of high school boys. I had no doubt that same dumbass was planning on driving home tonight too. Seriously, what a waste. Then again, not all high school boys were dumb, like Jasper for example. Speaking of him, he was walking towards us with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Darlin'." He drawled in his southern accent.

Seriously, if I wasn't in love with Edward and Alice wasn't my best friend, I'd be all over Jasper. I loved a southern accent, plus the whole cowboy thing? I would be a goner. But he's not Edward and Edward is sexier than any cowboy. Hmm… then again, a cowboy Edward?

"Hello Jasper." Alice said coolly, before turning and walking away.

"She's still mad at me?" Jasper turned to me.

I jumped slightly, still in my cowboy Edward daydream. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I turned back to Jasper who was looking at Alice as she grabbed a couple of Smirnoffs.

"You could say that." I nodded. "Alice's has always had a plan for her life."

"I know. She's told me about them." He nodded. "It's not that I don't love her. I would do anything for her. I would die for her."

"Then what's the problem?" I shrugged.

"It's my dad, Bella. I had plans too. I always knew I wanted to do this, but I never planned on falling for Alice. I don't want to leave her, but I need to do this." He sighed. "It's not like I'm asking her to give up her dream. She can still go to New York and I'll go to Texas, we can make it work out."

"I don't think she's worried about making it work." I shook my head, watching as Alice walked back towards me. "She's afraid you'll fall in love with another girl… but if you tell her I told you that, I will deny it."

"Wait, what-" But before he could ask anything else, Alice stood in front of us.

She handed me one of the bottles, completely ignoring Jasper. Jasper started to say something, but Alice shot him a glare that shut him up. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She half dragged me to the backyard. Eric had a huge pool in his backyard, and several people were swimming in it. Alice and I stood by the a fold up table, on which several plastic cups were formed into two triangles.

Alice was abnormally quiet as she stared at the two boys playing beer pong. She wasn't really watching the game, her eyes focused somewhere in the middle of the table. I knew something was wrong. As Alice's best friend, however, I also knew that when she got this upset, she preferred being quiet, and talking would only upset her more.

"You were right." I heard her mutter quietly. I looked at her in confusion as she turned to me. "This was a bad idea."

"Alice-" I sighed, but she just shook her head and turned to look at me.

"I know I'm a horrible best friend right now, but I need to be alone." She looked at the ground, suddenly interested in her white trainers. "Would you hate me terribly if I left alone? I'll have Edward pick you up."

"It's fine Alice." I nodded.

I would have even minded if she had Esme picked me up. This wasn't about spending time with Edward. This was about my best friend and how her heart was hurting so much right now. I'd do anything to help her, even if that means letting her leave me at a party I never wanted to attend in the first place.

"I'm really sorry. I just need time to think and with us going to Seattle this weekend… Just, thanks." She gave me a tight hug. "You're the best friend ever Bella."

"I know." I sighed sarcastically.

She pulled away with a short chuckle. I walked with her to her car, as she called Edward. I could hear his angry shout as Alice told him what she was doing. His words were muffled, but the tone was pure anger. After Alice calmed him down and made him promise to just pick me up, she hung up. With another quick hug she got in her car and left. With a sigh, I turned and went back to the party. Jasper was standing on the front lawn, his eyes fixed as Alice drove away.

"She's really upset." He whispered.

"Only because she loves you." I shrugged.

"I lover her two." He said. "I could never love anybody else the way I love her. I mean I know we are only teenagers and most high school sweethearts eventually break up, but I just know that she's it for me. I don't want anybody else, only her. She has to know that."

"Have you told her that?" I asked.

"She knows I love her." He scoffed. "She's my whole world."

"But does she know how much?" I asked. "Sometimes, us girls mistake certain actions, so to avoid getting hurt, we need to hear the words, before we can believe them."

"I-I didn't-" His adam's apple bobbed as he swallow. "I have to tell her."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Not, now." I shook my head. "You have all weekend with Alice. For tonight, just think it through. Don't say anything you don't mean, because you'll break her heart. And if you break her heart, Edward will break your face, and I'd hate to see your beautiful face broken."

I smirked as I reached up and patted his cheek. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, but smiled down at me nonetheless. He gave me a side hug asking if I was going back inside. I declined, saying that Edward would be here soon to pick me up. With a quick, 'see ya later', he walked back inside the house.

I sat down on the steps, listening to the thumping music coming from inside the house. There were others outside, but they all appeared to be drunk and falling over each other. I glanced up at the sky, noticing how bright the stars looked tonight. It was such a clear night and the breeze was cool, but not enough to make you shiver.

I allowed my mind to wander for a moment, something it was always doing. One of my mind's favorite places to wander was the future. Of course, Edward was always the main part of the future. Tonight was no different. I wondered how Edward and I would do with our first big fight. I mean, I may be obsessed, but I'm not naive. All couples fight, at the least the ones that love each other.

I wondered, though, what it would be about. Would be about my college location? Probably not, after all Edward will be graduating soon, so he can move wherever I decide to go. Would he apologize first, or would I? How long would it last? A day? A week? God forbid, would it last a whole month? Would we love each other less afterwards? No! I could never love Edward any less than I do now, and I know he feels the same.

"Let's go." The low, gruff voice had surprised me, making me flinch.

I looked up to see Edward standing above me. He wasn't looking at me, though. His eyes were scanning the front of the house, as if he were searching for someone else. Still a little shocked, I didn't move. When Edward realized this, he glanced down. Once more tonight, I was taken by surprise as he leveled me with a glare.

"I'm not playing around Isabella." He warned. "Let's go, now, otherwise Jasper or your ex boytoy will end up in the hospital tonight."

I jumped up quickly. Although I would love to see Edward fighting for me, I was worried that Jasper might come back out soon. I could only imagine Alice sitting in the hospital, broken hearted as she held Jasper's hand, while he laid in the hospital bed. So I jumped up and followed Edward to his new car, a black, 2015 Aston Martin Vanquish. It was an early graduation gift from Esme and Carlisle.

The ride was silent as Edward drove us to his parents' house. I was silent because I couldn't help but remember the last time I was in a car, alone with Edward. I kept expecting him to pull over and repeat that night. I never realized how sexy Jealous Edward was, though I hadn't done anything intentionally. I anticipated feeling his lips on my body, leaving their mark, his mark, claiming me. I wanted to feel the way he made me feel that night, a feeling I'd tried and failed to recreate myself these past few week. I wanted to hear the dirty words he would speak as he makes me scream his name in pleasure.

Unfortunately, none of that happened. I was disappointed when we pulled into the driveway. He hadn't spoken since we had gotten in the car, and he had barely glanced at me. He got out of the car, slamming his door behind him. I got out behind him and followed him inside. The entire way up to the second floor, not one word was spoken between us.

I stopped at Alice's door. Edward's door was diagonal from Alice's. My hand was on the doorknob as I watched Edward walk to his room. I called out his name in a whisper. He froze, but kept his back to me. After a beat, he opened his door, but shut it softly behind him instead of slamming it. With a deep sigh, I turned the doorknob and walked into Alice's room.

 _End Note: I hopes you guys enjoyed this chapter. I do realize it's kind of short and pretty much a filler, sorry about that. As always, reviews get a sneak peek at the next chapter. I will see you guys next week :D_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hola my lovely readers :) Well I had planned on posting this yesterday, but my sister, who I hadn't seen in forever, dropped by for a surprise visit so I kind of forgot. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Without further ado, here is chapter seven. Enjoy and don't forget to read the end note :)_

 ** _Warnings: This story is DARK. My characters are OOC and a little crazy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Myers, I only own the plot._**

Saturday morning I woke up in a grumpy mood. It didn't help that Alice kept kicking me in her sleep. I loved Alice's bed, it was so soft and huge, unfortunately, Alice was an active sleeper. She was constantly moving, and therefore hitting anybody within range. Alice was still sleeping, mumbling incoherently, as I slipped out of bed. It was almost 8, but I knew Alice wouldn't be up for another hour or two. She was always a late sleeper.

I slipped out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind me. Looking up, I noticed Edward was walking out of his room as well. He glanced at me for a long moment, before walking by, not saying a word. Hurt, and feeling rejected, I trailed slowly behind him. We walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Esme was already in there, making her famous blueberry pancakes with strawberry-maple syrup.

"Good morning, dears." She greeted as Edward and I sat at the breakfast island.

She placed a plate of pancakes in front of both of us. Edward immediately dug in, smothering his pancakes in the delicious syrup. I, however, was not feeling particularly hungry. I cut my pancakes up, then proceeded to push them around my plate, absentmindedly. How could I eat when my heart was tearing it's way through my chest? With a sigh, I dropped my fork on my plate.

"Bella?" My head shot up at the sound of my name on his beautiful lips.

Edward was staring at me, eyes narrowed, and eyebrows furrowed. Feeling another set of eyes on me, I turned my head. Esme was also staring at me, but hers was a look full of motherly concern. I gave her a timid smile, before bowing my head.

"Not hungry." I whispered, shoving my plate away from me.

"Everything alright Bella? You're not getting sick are you?" She asked.

"No, no." I assured her. "I just had a big dinner last night before the game and I think I'm still full."

"Alright dear, if you say so." Esme nodded.

She stared at me for a moment, before turning back to the stove. Once her back was turned, I felt the unmistakable presence of Edward's hand on my knee. I looked at him, once more. His face had darkened somewhat, but he also seemed worried. His eyes flicked down to my wrist, my scar burning under his gaze, then looked back at with a skeptical look.

"You should eat." He said. "All that cheerleading had to of burned the calories from your dinner. You could pass out."

"I'll be fine." I insisted. "I'm not hungry."

I made to get off the stool I was sitting on, but Edward's hand on my knee stopped me. His grip was tightening and his eyes seemed to blaze with fury. I paused as he leaned towards me. He was so close I could feel his hot breath on the shell of my ear.

"Eat." He quietly demanded.

"I'm. Not. Hungry." I glared back.

I yanked my knee away from his touch. Gone was my somber mood, replaced with anger. How dare he ignore me and then demand that I eat?! He didn't even let me explain last night! He could have at least let me explain! It wasn't like I had cheated on him, or even really cared for Tyler. It had only been a reflex and Edward would have known that if he could let me explain.

I jumped down from the stool I was sitting on. I quickly rushed out of the kitchen, my heart thumping painfully with each step. I practically ran back to Alice's bedroom. I accidentally slammed the door behind me, startling Alice, who had still been sleeping. She quickly shot up in her bed, eyes with..

"Jasper!" She gasped.

"Whoa," I chuckled, determined to forget about Edward for now, "Good dream Alice?"

"What?" Her head snapped to me. "No I-" She shook her head. I felt sorry for slamming the door. She was obviously still disoriented from waking up so abruptly. She looked at me for a moment, blinking her eyes slowly, before she finally spoke. "Was I sleeping?"

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I accidentally slammed the door. Sorry about that."

She stared at me silently. Suddenly something pink and soft hit my face. Stunned, I did nothing but stand for a moment. Slowly I brought my gaze to my feet. One of Alice's pillows was laying on the floor. I looked back at Alice, she was now glaring at me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You woke. Me up." She practically growled.

"So you throw a pillow at me?" I scoffed, picking up huge round pillow. I threw it back at her face before jumping in her bed. "Well since you're up-"

"Ugh!" She groaned.

She flopped back in her bed, throwing her arm across her face. I smiled teasingly at her. I know Alice and I have had some bad times in our friendship, but she really was my true best friend. That's why I'm so scared to tell her how I feel about her brother. She's never liked any girl that Edward dated in high school. If I told her how I felt, she would hate me and I couldn't stand even the thought of that. Still though, I knew I had to tell her, soon.

Alice and I laid in her bed in comfortable silence. I was pretty sure she had fallen back to sleep, but I still laid there, not wanting to see Edward. I glanced over to Alice as I felt her moving. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She walked to the closet and pulled out a purple fuzzy housecoat, which she threw over her shorts and tank top pyjamas. She walked to her bedroom door, before turning to look at me with a concerned expression.

"You planning on stay in my bed all weekend?" She snorted.

"Better than being alone with your brother." I muttered before I could stop myself.

"Edward?" She asked, surprised. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did he do something last night? I swear if he hurt Jas-"

"No." I interrupted quickly. "He didn't even see him at the party."

"Did he do something to you? Or say something?" Her eyes softened with concern. "Because I swear if he did I will kick his ass from here to China. Brother or not, he doesn't get to mess with my best friend."

"It's nothing Alice, really." I shook my head, offering a small smile. "I think we were just both in a bit of a grumpy mood after last night."

"Yeah." She noded her head, casting her eyes to the ground. "I am really sorry about that Bella. You know I wouldn't have- I just needed space to clear my head. I should have stayed though. I made you go and then I just left you. I'm a horrible best friend."

"No you are not." I scoffed. "C'mon, Esme made blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

I followed Alice back downstairs to the kitchen. I decided staying in Alice's bed all weekend would be boring. Besides, I had promised to go dress shopping in Seattle with her. I was also excited to spend the weekend with Edward. I was still mad at him, but I wasn't stupid. I knew I wouldn't get another chance like this for awhile.

In the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle were both sitting at the breakfast nook. Edward, however, was nowhere to be found. I assumed he went back to his room or something. Alice grabbed a plate of pancakes and I decided to head back upstairs to take a shower and get ready before we had to leave.

As I was walking down the hall towards Alice's bedroom, she has an ensuite bathroom, I noticed Edward was standing outside her door. My heart did it's normal tap dance at the sight of him. He was facing the door, looking as if he was debating on knocking. When he heard my footsteps, he quickly turned around, obviously ready to run or make some excuse. When he saw it was only me, his shoulder slumped.

"I thought you were in there with Alice." He admitted.

"We went downstairs. Alice had breakfast, but I'm gonna get ready." I explained, stopping in front of him. "Did you need something?"

We stood silently, neither of us saying anything or moving an inch. Edward opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to break the silence, because I knew I wouldn't. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, but it wasn't what I expected.

"We're leaving soon."

And with that he turned and walked away. I stared after him for a moment, frozen in shock. Really? That was all he had to say? Speechless, I turned and opened Alice's door.

I grabbed my overnight bag and pulled out a neon green tank top and a pair of stone washed skinny jeans along with a bra and matching panty set. I laid my clothes on Alice's bed then walked to her ensuite. I stayed in the shower a little longer than usual, letting the water wash down on me as I tried to clear my head of all things Edward.

When I was finally done with my shower, I turned the water off and pushed my hand through the shower curtain. I cursed as my hand touched air, instead of the soft, cottony towel it had been searching for. I peeked out of the curtain, making sure Alice hadn't come into the bathroom. With a relieved sigh, I stepped out of the shower and walked to the bathroom door I opened it a little, making sure everything but my eyes were hidden behind the door. A slight movement caught my eye. I couldn't see who it was, exactly, but who else could it be but Alice?

"Alice?" I called out. "I forgot my towel, can you hand it to me?

She didn't reply, but I heard her footsteps, so I figured she was doing what I asked. A moment later, a towel appeared before me. Thanking her, I opened the door a bit more so I could grab the towel. I almost dropped it, however, when I saw Edward's smirking face in front of mine. I quickly wrapped the towel around me, my cheeks heated up, embarrassed. I wasn't embarrassed because of my naked state, because he would soon see my body, but more because I had been caught off guard.

"Thanks." I muttered, closing the door.

Well, I tried to close the door. Edward stuck his foot out, preventing me from closing it all the way. With a huff, I glared up at him. He only smirked in return, his hand pushing slightly on the door. The door opened quite easily, though I wasn't really putting up much of a resistance. He said nothing as his eyes roamed over my body. I felt myself become fidgety the longer he stared. I almost asked what he was thinking, but quickly caught myself and stayed silent. It was another moment before he said anything.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

His hand reached out and and tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear. Instead of pulling his hand back immediately, his fingers trailed lightly down my jaw, to my chin, then up to my bottom lip. His thumb caressed my lip, running softly over the small cut. It was barely noticeable now, even though it had only been a few days, which I was quite upset about. I couldn't stop the whimper from leaving my mouth as I thought about Edward recreating the cut.

"I want to kiss you Bella." He said, distractedly.

"Do it." I whimpered, my grip loosening on my towel.

He chuckled, a low laugh that went straight to my core, making me clench my thighs together. My breathing became ragged as he leaned his head close to me. Closer and closer he came towards me. Just as our lips were a hairsbreadth apart, he paused. His eyes locked on mine as he turned his face and continued to lower his head to my ear.

"If I kiss you right now, I won't stop." He warned. "Your first time won't be in a bathroom."

Oh but didn't he know? It didn't matter where, only that he would be my first, my last, and my only. But fine, I'll let him decide. Afterall, I wanted it to be memorable to him as well. I didn't want to be just another cherry he popped. Sure, I'd be the last cherry, but I want him to always remember why I was the last, because nobody would be better.

"Then where will it be?" I teased, smirking up at him. Well if he wouldn't kiss me, I could at least play along. "The hotel where we're staying at this weekend, maybe? Hmm?"

"No." He denied firmly, causing me to pout. "Your first time will be in a bed, yes, but namely mine."

I couldn't help but to grin at his words. HIs bed? It seemed so fitting for him to make me his in his very own bed. Although, I had to wonder when we would ever be alone in this house so he could do just that. Hmm… maybe I'd sneak in his room the next time I spent the night, after everyone else falls asleep?

"Well, then," I smirked, letting my grip loosen on my towel just a bit more, so he could see the tops of my breasts, "you should probably leave, because I really want to kiss you as well, and I don't have the same self-control that you do."

"Tease." He accused, smirking.

Slowly he backed away. His eyes never left mine as he backed out of the bathroom, not until he closed the door, blocking him on the other side. With a shuddering breath, I quickly pulled on my clothes, noticing that Edward had traded the skinny jeans for a black skirt that dropped just below my mid-thigh.

After getting dressed, I quickly blow-dried my hair with Alice's blow-drier, then straightened it with my flat-iron. I had to run back in the room to get my makeup bag, then went back to the bathroom to put on my makeup, on of the few 'girly' things I actually loved. Once I was done with that, I walked out of the bathroom and back into alice's room, where I saw her sitting on her bed, looking at her picture frame.

"Hey." I spoke, putting my makeup bag back in my overnight bag.

"Hi." She answered softly.

I looked at her, but she was still staring at the picture. Her lips were turned into a small frown, and her eyes looked as if they were drowning. I silently walked to her, sitting beside her on the bed. When she felt the bed dip, she finally looked up. Just as I had thought, a few tears had started to trek down her cheeks. Wordlessly, I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly and letting her cry.

I didn't talk as I held her. I didn't need to know what was wrong, not right now at least. I knew she would tell me what was wrong once she calmed down. Right now, I just needed to let her cry. Several moments later, Alice pulled away. She wiped at her eyes, brushing the tears from her face. Her breathing returned to normal and she finally looked at me.

"Thanks." She sniffed, blinking back the last wave of tears.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I-I'll... Actually I don't know." she sighed.

She held up the picture frame. It was a picture of her and Jasper over Summer break. I had taken it at a bonfire down at La Push Beach. They didn't know I had taken it, but it was so perfect. They had been sitting in the sand, watching the sunset over the beach. Alice was between Jasper's knees, a blanket thrown over her. Alice was laughing at someone out of the picture, but Jasper's head had been tilted down, a small smile on his lips as he looked adoringly at Alice. I remember thinking they were the perfect couple, so I took the picture, framed it, and gave it to Alice. The frame was black, with 'Love' spelled across the bottom.

"That was a beautiful night and you guys were so… beautiful." I spoke softly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Everything seemed so simple then. God, it was only a couple of months ago, but it feels like a lifetime. When did everything become so complicated?"

"You'll get through it Alice." I assured her. When she looked up at me, I continued. "Whether or not you and Jasper attend the same college, I don't believe it will break you guys. Jasper loves you and you love him. You guys aren't just a couple, you're soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Alice blinked, hopefully. "You really think so?"

"I do." I nodded. "So stop the tears and go get ready. You need to look good when you seen your man today."

Just like that, a wide smile spread across her face. She jumped off the bed, pulled me into a quick hug, then ran into the bathroom. I could already tell this weekend would be a good one.

 _End Note: Ok so before I go I just want to thank everyone again for the reviews. These past few weeks have been kind of busy for me, moving and getting settled into a new place, I haven't really had time to write. These chapters, including this one, were prewritten before I decided to join Fanfiction. That being said, I haven't finished the next chapter. I've gotten most of it written so I'm pretty sure there will be an update next week, but I'm not sure after that. There also won't be any sneak peeks for Chapter 8 since it's not fully written. I am not giving up on this story though. I know where I want it to go and what I want to happen, I just haven't written it yet. So updates might not be every week, but I will update them as soon as I possibly can. Thanks again to everybody who has reviewed, favorited, or even just read this story. 3_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: * **Cautiously peeks around corner.** Hi there... Sooo you guys probably hate me for making you wait for this chapter. I hadn't realized how long it's been since I last updated. I really had meant to post one chapter every week, but life got busy really quickly and I didn't really have time to write. Well, that's not entirely true. I had time to write, but with so much going on I couldn't think to write. I tried just about everything I could think of, I even went back and read the story from the beginning, but nothing seemed to help. Then, I don't know, I woke up today and suddenly I had all the inspiration in the world. I am incredibly sorry guys. But I will have a treat for you, next chapter, one word **EPOV!** I've gotten requests for a second epov chapter so I thought since I made you guys wait so long for this chapter, I'd do that for next chapter. Hopefully you will accept my peace offering,but until then I have this for you. Enjoy guys 3  
_

 ** _Warnings: This story is DARK. My characters are OOC and a little crazy._**

 ** _Chapter Warning: lemon at the end, it will be in bold if you don't want to read it. You have been warned._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Myers, I only own the plot._**

The drive to Seattle was long, but was filled with easy chatter and laughter. Alice drove her new car, Jasper sitting in the passenger seat, leaving Edward and I in the back. Edward wasn't too happy about Jasper coming along with us. Actually he was pissed about it. Before we had left, Edward had pulled Jasper aside to talk to him. I couldn't hear their entire conversation but I caught the words 'hurt', 'sorry', and 'Alice'. I didn't need to hear the rest to know that he was threatening Jasper if he were to ever hurt Alice.

After that, however, it was a pretty fun trip. Jasper tried to hook his phone to the stereo, but Alice quickly pulled it out and replaced it with hers, 'sorry Baby, no Country music in my car'. Jasper grumbled playfully, but picked a song off Alice's phone.

"What do you and Alice have planned for tomorrow?" Edward whispered, his voice drowned out by the music.

"Shopping for my birthday dress." I shrugged. "After that I think we are just hanging out at the hotel with you and Jasper."

"Buy two dresses." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Our second date?" I was unable to stop the smile that stretched across my face.

"First." He corrected. "That bullshit diner was not a date."

"What do I tell Alice?" I wondered. "She'll want to know where I'm going."

"Don't worry about that." He shook his head. "I'll take care of it."

His hand wrapped around mine, giving a light squeeze. I felt my heart flutter at the gesture. I wanted to reach over and kiss him, but I knew I couldn't, not with Alice in the car. I knew I would have to tell Alice about Edward and I eventually, but I really was dreading it. Maybe I should tell her this weekend? Keeping things from her was one thing, but lying to her outright? I didn't think I could do that. Besides, Alice was my best friend and I want to be able to talk to her about Edward like she talks to me about Jasper. That's settled then. I'll tell her this weekend.

We arrived at the hotel we would be staying in. Esme and Carlisle had paid for two rooms, one for Alice and I, and another for Edward and Jasper. Carlisle had made sure Jasper knew that he wasn't allowed to be in Alice's and my room. Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?

"Our room is across from yours." Edward explained as he handed Alice and I our keys.

"This is bullshit." Alice grumbled, snatching the key away from her brother. "There is no reason we can't all share a room."

"Watch it Alice." Edward glared at her. "Just because your boyfriend is here and mom and dad aren't doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want."

"We are practically adults Edward." She glared back at him.

Edward's eyes got wide and I could see the fury in them. He turned to Jasper who was standing beside Alice with an arm around her waist. I saw Jasper gulp soundlessly, but he stood still, refusing to back away in fear. A lesser man would've been running back to Forks by now, but not Jasper.

"Practically being the key word." Edward turned back to Alice, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "You are still a minor Alice and so is Jasper, but don't think for a second I won't hesitate to kick his ass if I find out he's laid a finger on you. Got that?"

"Screw you Edward." Alice huffed. "Jasper and I have a date. We'll see you tonight."

Alice grabbed Jasper's arm and spun around, rapidly walking away from us. I watched as she led Jasper out of the hotel. I turned back to Edward who was still glaring after the pair. I touched his arm to gain his attention. He looked down at me, his face still scrunched up but it instantly softened when he saw me.

"I guess it's just us then." Edward sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"You know what I want to do." I smirked, teasingly.

Edward smiled and shook his head. Without another word he wrapped his arm around my waist, forcing me to follow him as he walked towards the elevators. There was no one else in the elevator. Edward pushed the number 5 as the doors shut. I felt the slight jump as we began to move upwards. It was silent in the small space and it worried me for some reason.

I looked up at Edward, his arm still wrapped around my waist. He was looking down at me, his eyebrows furrowed and his nostrils flaring slightly. He looked like he was trying to cover up his anger. But why would he be angry? Was it me? I thought everything was good between us? I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"We still need to talk." He said.

The elevator dinged, letting us know we were at the right floor. The doors opened and Edward pulled me into the hallway. I didn't say anything as we walked down the hallway. We stopped at a door and Edward took his key out. He unlocked the door then held it open as I walked inside. I turned to him as he walked in behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought I could ignore it." He sighed, walking over to one of the beds. He sat down at the foot of it and I followed beside him.

"Ignore what?" I asked.

"That stunt your ex pulled at the game!" He huffed, angrily pulling his hand through his hair. "I know it probably didn't mean anything but I can't get it out of my head it's like a movie on replay in my mind."

"It didn't mean anything." I agreed. "It was just a reflex I swear. He was just so excited by the win and I guess I was too."

"But that's the thing!" He growled, frustrated. "I hadn't realized how close you were with him. I had thought that even though you guys dated, you hadn't really put much effort into it. I had thought he was just a player who was getting action on the side. But it wasn't like that at all was it? He- He loved you."

"I didn't love him though." I shook my head. "He was only a distraction until you came back."

"So you're telling me that you didn't have any sort of feelings for him?" Edward scoffed. "You were dating for a long time Isabella. I find it hard to believe that you actually felt nothing for him."

"We were friends first, and even after we started dating I only felt friendship with him." I reassured him.

"How can you date a friend and not feel any sort of romantic feelings towards them?" He argued.

He jumped from the bed, apparently too upset to sit still. He paced in front of me, running his hand through his hair. I felt sorry for his beautiful hair as he tugged so harshly on it. I shook that thought away, focusing on Edward's question. Automatically I knew my answer. Tyler had been a good friend, one reason I had felt a little bad about making him break up with me. But that was all he had been, a friend.

"Because I love you and I have since I was 10." I shrugged. "You have nothing to worry about Edward, I thought you knew that. I mean I knew you wouldn't like Tyler or any guy touching me, but I thought it was just because you were possessive, not actually afraid anyone could steal me from you."

"Of course I'm fucking possessive!" Edward forced a loud laugh. "Isabella you are the most perfect woman in the world. You're smart, funny, sarcastic, caring, a total bitch at times, and to top it all off you are fucking gorgeous too. Baby, what man wouldn't want you? But you are mine and I will make sure nobody ever gets the chance to steal you from me. It's the guys in your past that I can't keep you from having feelings for."

I stood up, standing in front of Edward to stop his pacing. He stood in front of me and I was finally able to look up into his eyes. They were so full of pain that I felt as if a hand had ripped into my chest and was squeezing my heart. I placed my hands on either side of his face, pulling it down towards my own a little.

"Edward," I began, "I am only going to say this once. I've only ever loved you. For the past eight years you've been my first and last thought of the day. You don't have to worry about any guys from the past because there are none. There has only ever been and only will be you."

He stared at me for a moment, unmoving. I bit my lip hoping I hadn't revealed too much. I knew being this obsessed with a person was not normal, I just didn't care when it came to Edward. Maybe he did though? Was he scared by declaration? Suddenly I got a strange feeling something I had never felt in the presence of Edward. I wanted to run away. I had scared him and now he was going to pull away and end what we had, but I didn't want to hear it.

I dropped my hands from his face, as quickly as if I had been burned. Before I could step back, Edward grabbed my wrists in his hands. His hand were so huge compared to mine. His finger and thumb almost touched as his hand held my wrist in a firm but soft grip. My heart pounded against my ribcage, my eyes wide as I stared into those beautiful green orbs. But I didn't see disgust or anger in his eyes, only lust and desire.

Edward's lips were molded to mine in the next second, silencing my thoughts. I gasped in shock, unwittingly giving Edward the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. I quickly overcame my shock and reciprocated the kiss. Edward dropped my hands from his grip to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. My hand were now free to wound in his hair, tugging softly in pleasure.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gasped again as I felt his clothed manhood against my core. I was suddenly very happy I went with the skirt Edward had picked out. I broke away from the kiss first, gasping for breath. Edward nibbled softly on my bottom lip. I couldn't contain the loud moan as he suddenly bit down harder, enough to make the cut open again.

"Edward, please." I panted hotly against his neck as his hands gripped my butt and pulled me even closer against him.

"I can't Isabella." He groaned, pulling his lips away from me. "I don't want your first time in a hotel, especially when you'll have to sleep in another room afterwards"

"I'll stay in here with you." I bargained.

I lowered my lips to his neck, hoping to persuade him. My teeth lightly grazed over where his neck met his shoulder. I could feel him shudder slightly as his hands tightened on my ass. I couldn't hide my smirk as I figured out one of his weak spots. I could feel his chest moving beneath mine as he groaned lowly.

"And what would Alice think?" He grunted.

"That I was keeping you busy so she could be alone with Jasper, like I promised her I would." I shrugged, pulling away from his neck.

I smirked down at the blood that pooled underneath his skin. If he could mark me, I could mark him. Edward pulled back slightly, his eyes narrowed as he glared into mine. I realized I had said too much. He wasn't supposed to know about me helping Alice be alone with Jasper. He opened his mouth, probably to yell at me, but I quickly brought my lips to his, suppressing anything he had to say.

I could practically feel Edward struggling between continuing what we were doing and stopping so he could find Jasper and beat the shit out of him. I knew the exact moment he choose to let it go. His lips pressed harder against mine in a punishing kiss. Our tongues collided as we both tried to gain control. It was a pointless battle as Edward won out in the end.

 **I felt Edward moving us around the room, all the while not breaking our kiss. A second later my back hit something soft as my world tilted back. Edward pulled away from my lips, leaning back on his knees so he was straddling me. His hands found the hem of my shirt and lifted it up. Next came my skirt, which he wasted no time in getting rid of. He groaned deeply as he eyed my body in nothing but my matching, blue, panties and bra.**

 **"How can you be so innocent and look this beautiful?" He groaned.**

 **His fingers lightly traced the top of my cleavage, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. I shivered from the pleasurable sensation. Edward's lips turned up in a smug smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. His fingers trailed lower over my stomach, circling lightly around my belly button. They continued their journey toward my panties. Edward traced the top of my panties, only just grazing the skin above.**

 **"Don't tease." I begged.**

 **"What do you want Isabella?" He whispered, as his hands continued to stroke the top of my panties. "Hmm?"**

 **What did I want? I wanted him, all of him. I wanted him to take me and claim in a way no other man ever will. I wanted him to make love to me in this room, right now. I wanted to hear him groan as he moved inside me. I wanted him to groan my name so loudly that people in the front lobby hear him. I wanted to scream his name as I reached the peak with him inside me and watch him smirk as he finally realizes that I am completely owned by him.**

 **"You know what I want." I whispered, hearing the lust in my own voice.**

 **"You have to say it." He taunted.**

 **Say it? Thinking it was one thing, but no way could I tell him exactly what I wanted. As I stalled, his lips dropped to my chest, kissing down the same path his fingers had. His tongue darting out to trace my cleavage. He kissed his way towards my stomach, his tongue traced the same path around my belly button, then quickly dipping in before he kissed it. I was wriggling in pleasure by the time he got to my panties. I tried to buck my hips, only to be held down by Edward's hands.**

 **"I want you inside me!" I practically screamed in desperation.**

 **Edward smirked at me as he gave one last nip before pulling away. I arched my back so he could slide the panties down my ass. He slowly slide them the rest of the way down my legs, then throwing them over his shoulder. I bit my lips nervously. No guy had ever been so closer to me.**

 **"Damn Baby." Edward groaned softly, his eyes looking up to meet mine. "Did I make you this wet?"**

 **"No it was the concierge." I scoffed, sarcastically.**

 **Was he serious?! Of course he was the only one to ever make me so hot! I know I shouldn't have been smartass, but I just wanted him to hurry up! I need him, couldn't he tell? Didn't he understand how much I ached for him? A stinging pain on my inner thigh brought me out of my thoughts, causing me to yelp. I looked at Edward with wide eyes. I was more surprised, that he had actually slapped my thigh, than I was hurt. Actually the sharp pain only further heightened my arousal. By the small smirk on Edward's face, I knew he knew it as well.**

 **"Don't ever mention another guy when you are with me." Edward growled lowly, his smirk having fallen from his face. "If there was no one before me, then that means you are completely and totally mine, Isabella. I will never give you up, not even if you beg."**

 **"Please Edward." I whined, trying to rub my thighs together, but his hands forced them apart. "You know it was you, it's only you. I've always been yours, now be mine, please."**

 **"Eyes on me Baby." He chuckled as his hands encircled one of my ankles. He lifted it over his shoulder, his gaze still locked with mine. "If you look away, I'll stop everything."**

 **"Edward." Now I was just frustrated.**

 **He was doing this on purpose, I knew it. His smirk told me I was right. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he was intentionally holding out. I kept my gaze on his, determined. Even though I was watching him, and anticipating it, I still jumped when I felt two of his fingers on my nether lips. He let out a low chuckle, his head descending painfully slowly. It was a weird feeling, having his tongue on me. It was weird to feel anything other than my own delicate fingers down there. He took his time, tracing his tongue up and down my slit, but never quite where I wanted it.**

 **I tried to buck my hips, hoping to push myself up to where I needed him the most. He let go of my leg that rested on his shoulder and used that arm to hold my hips down. All the while, he continued to tease me with light caresses of his tongue. My finger entwined in his glorious bronze locks, trying to push him closer. I felt his chuckle against me, sending delightful tremors through my core.**

 **I closed my eyes at the pleasure, my hands going slack in his hair. Suddenly he stopped. My eyes snapped open, looking down at Edward. He glared up at me with dark, lustful eyes. I wanted to scream for him to continue, but he only stared at me, not moving away, but not continuing either.**

 **"I'm sorry!" I cried, tears of frustration leaking in the corners of my eyes.**

 **"Eyes. On. Me." He repeated slowly.**

 **I nodded quickly, wishing he would just continue already. His head descended again, this time his tongue going straight to my tight little button. His tongue swirled around it as I writhed on the bed, moaning my pleasure. I fought to keep my eyes open with each moan that left my mouth. His eyes stayed locked on mine as he continued, pressing his tongue flat against my clit. I cried out as he filled me with one finger, his tongue now swiping quickly over my clit.**

 **His finger moved in and out of me, slowly at first, stretching me. His one finger was bigger than two of mine. I had never felt so full before. Pressure began to build up in the pit of my stomach. It was beginning to get harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I could feel them begin to droop.**

 **"Look at me." He warned before diving back between my legs.**

 **"Ah!" I cried as I felt my orgasm wash over me.**

 **He lifted his head, but kept pumping his finger in me, letting me ride the blissful wave. As my body stopped shaking, he slowed down his ministrations, before finally pulling his finger out. I laid on my back, trying to catch my breath. Edward crawled back up my body, showering me with light kisses as he went up. He reached my lips and placed a long, lingering kiss on them before moving away.**

"Sleep Baby." He whispered.

"But what about-" I began to protest.

"Shh." He kissed me quickly, shutting me up. "Don't worry about it. There will be plenty of time for that This was about you though. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"MMkay." I mumbled sleepily, unable to resist the urge to close my eyes any longer. "Love you Edward."

 _End Note: Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. I'm not making any promises about next chapter (beside that it will be in EPOV). All I'll say is I will have it up as soon as it is done. I don't think it will take as long to write as it did to write this chapter, but that's not a guarantee.  
_


End file.
